Entre asociaux
by EddaTCharon
Summary: UA et threesome. Ben Solo est serveur à mi-temps dans un café et futur mécano. Il lorgne un habitué depuis quelques temps sans oser faire le premier pas. Qui sera le plus courageux des trois ? [résumé pourri bonjour ] [Le titre a été corrigé, merci à Guest !]
1. Chapter 1

Encore une journée morne, ennuyeuse. Pluvieuse. Impossible de se déplacer sans la protection d'un parapluie. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Vêtu de tes vêtements de pluie et de ton casque, tu ne ressens que la froideur de la température ainsi que du vent s'insinuant sous tes habits. Freinant et n'omettant pas de mettre ton clignotant pour le chauffard derrière toi, tu tournes à une ruelle semblant inhabitée. Tu te gares et stoppes le moteur, t'assurant que ton scooter est bien visible pour la caméra de surveillance. L'engin n'est pas d'une marque extraordinaire, mais il t'a coûté une fortune et tu es prêt à tuer le salaud qui osera te le démonter ou, pire, te le voler. Tu pousses la porte, frissonnant sous la brusque chaleur, et retire ton casque, laissant tes cheveux sombres et légèrement bouclés rebondir sur tes épaules. Un coup d'oeil sur la pendule et tu apprends qu'il ne te reste plus que dix minutes avant que tu ne sois définitivement en retard. Tu te hâtes vers la pièce réservée au personnel et ouvre ton casier pour y fourrer tes affaires et récupérer ton tee-shirt de travail, ton tablier sur lequel est accroché ton badge avec ton nom marqué dessus ainsi qu'un élastique pour attacher ta chevelure. Tu grimaces. Rabattu ainsi en arrière, cela fait ressortir tes grandes oreilles décollées ainsi que ton gros nez. Tu complexes beaucoup dessus. Sortant enfin de l'arrière boutique et arrivant derrière le comptoir pour remplacer ta collègue derrière la caisse. Il y a pas mal de monde malgré le mauvais temps et les clients s'enchaînent tandis que tu reçois leur commande et leur fais régler la note. Ce sont surtout des personnes âgées et des étudiants et tu commences à penser que la pluie l'a dissuadé de venir. Tu retiens un soupir déçu. Toi qui voulait le voir…

\- Un chocolat chaud taille XL et un chausson aux pommes, s'il vous plaît.

Tu relèves les yeux et retient in extremis ton sourire idiot en le voyant finalement devant toi. Tu acquiesces avant de prendre sa carte bancaire. L'homme a toujours cette mine fermée et ses yeux vert éteints, mais tu apprécies sa taille longiligne qui ne laisse pourtant pas de doute quant à l'existence de muscles. Même sa coupe Undercut et entièrement rousse te plaît. Il semble un peu plus vieux que toi et qu'il a été marqué par plusieurs mauvaises rencontres au vue de sa longue estafilade barrant son arcade sourcilière droite jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'un gars à faire n'importe quoi et sa façon de s'habiller démontre même qu'il est du genre à ne pas supporter la crasse. Rapidement, tu poses sa commande sur un plateau avant de le lui tendre non sans un sourire. Il n'est pas commercial comme avec les autres clients, il est petit, timide, comme si tu as peur de te rendre complètement ridicule. L'homme n'y répond pas, comme d'habitude, si ce n'est qu'il te fait son sempiternel hochement de tête en guise de remerciement et de bon courage pour le reste de l'après-midi. Ce simple geste te suffit à te faire rayonner et à te faire décréter que cette journée est belle malgré le mauvais temps. Du coin de l'oeil, tu le vois se diriger vers sa table habituelle, mais c'est sans compter la maladresse d'un inconnu qui vient le percuter sous tes yeux, renversant son chocolat sur son haut et faisant tomber son chausson aux pommes.

Tu entends le fautif s'excuser à répétition tandis que l'autre garde son calme olympien. Tu vois ta collègue se munir d'un chiffon imbibé d'eau afin de nettoyer le sol et le massacre. Aimablement, elle lui fait savoir qu'il n'a qu'à s'installer à sa table et qu'un employé lui apportera une nouvelle boisson et viennoiserie. D'une voix grave et peu forte, tu parviens tout de même à distinguer un faible "merci" en même temps qu'elle lui tend un autre chiffon humide pour lui permettre de retirer un maximum de chocolat. Le maladroit se présente, mais tu n'as aucune envie de mémoriser son nom, et lui demande de l'accompagner à sa table.

Pourquoi ?

\- Je me sens vraiment coupable, vous savez.

Tu sers ta mâchoire alors que tu tends à fond l'oreille pour à la fois entendre la réponse du garçon que tu regardes depuis plusieurs semaines et pour gérer les commandes des trois clients restant. Une fois cela fait et après que tu ais constaté que la demande de l'autre dragueur n'a pas été refusé, tu sens qu'on tapote ton épaule. Tu reconnais Phasma, grande blonde à la mine souriante et, pour l'heure, narquoise, qui te montre du coin de l'oeil le plateau. Tu lui souris en retour pour la remercier. Elle, seule, est au courant du sérieux béguin que tu as envers ce gars et elle n'hésite pas à t'aider pour grappiller la moindre information sur lui. Stalker, peut-être. Glauque ? Sûrement. Mais tu t'en fiches et espères juste qu'il ne le remarque jamais. Tu quittes finalement ton poste de derrière la caisse, plateau en main, et te dirige vers lui. Il ne lève pas le regard vers toi, se contentant de te laisser assez d'espace pour poser ta charge. Tu t'en vexes légèrement, mais garde tout de même un visage neutre avant de lui souhaiter la bonne journée et retourner à ton poste. Tu vas remplir les bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo, bientôt suivit de boisson gazeuse de toute sorte et, du coin de l'oeil, tu ne manques de les surveiller discrètement. Tu reconnais aisément ce tic nerveux lorsque l'homme est agacé par quelque chose, mais se retient de l'exprimer. Par politesse, sûrement, mais surtout pour ne pas déranger les autres personnes présentent dans ce café. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes plus tard, qu'une voix voix féminine appelle l'importun. Ce dernier finit par se lever et de lui annoncer qu'il avait adoré discuter avec lui.

\- Tu parles. Il pouvait pas en placer une, oui, grognes-tu dans ton torchon.

Phasma ricane tout en rangeant les verres essuyés Elle sait très bien à quel point tu aurais aimé te retrouver à la place de l'enquiquineur et de pouvoir lui parler. Mais tu ne peux pas quitter ton poste comme ça et il est encore trop tôt pour que tu puisses prendre ta pause. Et puis, jamais tu n'oserais lui adresser la parole. Tu n'as aucune envie de te faire rembarrer. C'est déjà très dur pour toi d'admettre que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes, alors tu ne tiens pas à ce que ta fierté se fasse un peu plus malmener en te faisant prendre un râteau par celui que tu zieutes depuis pas mal de temps. Tu te déplaces, plateau vide et chiffon humide en main pour nettoyer la table à côté de la sienne et plaçant les mugs et assiettes sur le plat. Tu entends des bruits de clavier et devines qu'il est retourné à son travail. C'est toujours ainsi. Quatre fois par semaine, il vient à la même heure pour passer la même commande et va s'asseoir à la même table pour sortir son pc et travailler dessus jusqu'à la fermeture. Tu es bien curieux de savoir sur quel projet il bosse depuis des jours, mais tu n'oses pas aller le lui demander et tu sais bien que cela ne se fait pas. Alors la journée se termine comme elle a commencé. Toi le regardant, lui t'ignorant.

Lorsque tu termines ton service et te change, tu entends comme de drôles de voix à l'extérieur. Inquiet, tu te dépêches d'ouvrir la porte de service pour tomber nez à nez avec une bande de jeune en plein dans l'âge con, s'attrouper autour de ton scooter. Ton regard se fait glacial et ton expression dure tandis que tu leur demandes ce qu'ils foutent là autour de ton deux roues. Forcément, ils te parlent mal, clope au bec, et te sortent que tu n'as pas besoin de t'exciter, qu'ils font rien de mal et qu'ils ont le droit d'être là. Tu leurs dis alors de s'éloigner de ton véhicule et tu n'es pas surpris de les entendre refuser. Bande de petits cons ! Ils ricanent et t'empêchent de t'avancer, te bloquant. Okay, ils veulent clairement en découdre et tu ne comptes pas te laisser battre par une bande de lycéens tout juste bon à recevoir une bonne correction pour leur apprendre la vie. Alors, ta prise se resserre sur ton casque, prêt à l'utiliser, bien qu'ils soient plus nombreux. Ils sont une douzaine alors que tu es tout seul. Tu en vois même un sortir un petit couteau. Putain, mais ils débarquent d'où, ceux-là ? Tu résistes autant que tu peux, rendant les coups de toutes tes forces, il y en a même un qui en a gerbé dans un coin de la ruelle. Sur douze, ils ne sont plus que cinq et tu as réussi à envoyer valdinguer l'arme blanche et son propriétaire. Mais tu es, toi aussi, amoché et fatigué. Tu ne sais pas si tu vas suivre le rythme jusqu'au bout. Tu sens déjà que tu vas avoir droit à un coquard, des ecchymoses au ventre et une lèvre fendue. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu te bats, mais tu n'es plus aussi endurant que dans ta jeunesse et tu n'as pourtant que vingt-huit ans. Un coup violent au visage te fait vaciller et les morveux en profitent pour se mettre à plusieurs pour te passer à tabac. Tu ne sais pas ce qui les fait s'arrêter, mais tu les entends se carapater au pas de course comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. Bizarre, ils avaient pourtant le dessus. Tu te redresses en grimaçant de douleur, découvrant ton sauveur du moment. Tu pâlis en le reconnaissant. C'est lui et tu ne peux que te demander ce qu'il fait là. N'est-il pas rentré chez lui ? Tu le vois ranger son téléphone portable et s'approcher de toi. tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire, c'est la première fois que tu te retrouves dans cette situation. Non. C'est la première fois que tu te retrouves seul avec lui. Tu as honte de t'être retrouvé en difficulté devant lui. Tu détournes le regard, ramasses ton casque et te diriges vers ton scooter, voulant t'assurer qu'ils n'ont rien tiré ou abîmé. Ses bruits des pas t'informent qu'il s'approche de toi, mais tu continues à l'ignorer. Ta fierté a pris un coup.

\- Je ne penses pas qu'ils reviendront, je les ai pris en photo, ça devrait les refroidir.

\- Je m'en sortais très bien.

\- … Je l'avais bien remarqué.

Son sarcasme te pousse à te tourner vers lui et tu découvres son visage aux traits énervés. Visiblement, il n'a pas apprécié ton manque de reconnaissance, mais tu refuses de te montrer faible face à lui. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté, cette fois. Finalement, tu le vois se retourner sans un mot et s'en aller. Tu soupires. Pour une première impression, tu viens de te foirer sur toute la ligne. Dépité, déprimé, tu finis par enfoncer ton casque sur ton crâne, enfiler tes gants et faire tourner ton moteur avant de disparaître dans la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

— J'ai foiré.

— Mais non, rassure ton ami. Tu auras bien l'occasion de te rattraper au boulot.

— Et comment, petit malin ?

Tu es là, derrière le comptoir, à servir les clients à et ressasser son idée. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, c'est juste que tu crains qu'elle ne soit pas assez discrète. Ton patron n'aime pas quand on mêle vie privée et vie professionnelle. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait avec toutes tes preuves de bagarres placardés sur ton visage. Heureusement, il n'a pas posé de questions. Pas la peine, les clients s'en sont chargés et tu as raconté à chaque fois la même chose sans entrer dans les détails. Ils voient bien que tu as morflé et les habitués sont outrés que des petits morveux viennent foutre le bordel ici. Tu opines du chef comme réponse, jetant un coup d'oeil vers lui. Il est encore venu aujourd'hui, mais tu sens qu'il t'en veut encore pour la veille. Il est plus froid que d'habitude et tu as la gorge serrée à l'idée qu'il t'en veuille indéfiniment. Tu sais que ton collègue a raison, que tu devrais suivre ses conseils, mais tu crains qu'il te rembarre aussitôt, ne te laissant aucune chance pour présenter tes excuses et, qui sait, faire connaissance. Ton soupir tremble. Tes mains aussi. Deux heures passent ainsi. Toi lui jetant quelques coup d'oeil, la boule au ventre. Lui, complètement hypnotisé sur les lignes tapées sur son écran. Un jour, il va se bousiller les yeux, comme ça. Tu dois prendre ta pause, c'est ton tour et tu hésites à aller te planquer dans les vestiaires comme à ton habitude, mais un coup d'oeil vers ton conseiller te fait changer d'avis. En guise de soutien, c'est même lui qui t'offre un café avec un "bonne chance" écrit au marqueur sur le gobelet. Petit con. Visiblement, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu retires donc ton tablier et te dirige presque à reculon vers sa table, boisson chaude en main. Sans demander son autorisation, tu t'installes en face de lui et tu es content de noter qu'il s'est arrêté de pianoter le temps que tu t'assieds. Il ne t'ignore pas. Enfin, pas complètement. Tu gardes le silence, ne sachant pas du tout par quoi commencer ni comment amener le sujet et sa froideur n'est absolument pas là pour t'aider.

— Des glaçons.

— Pardon ? demandes-tu, surprit.

— Je vois que vous n'avez pas posé de glaçons sur vos blessures.

— Je… non. Je n'en ai pas chez moi, fais-tu sous son regard sévère.

Il s'est arrêté de travailler pour toi, pour te regarder et te parler et tu es heureux de constater qu'il n'a pas ce tic agacé. Tu ne le déranges pas et le fait de le savoir te donne des papillons dans le ventre. Tu le vois même refermer le capot de son ordinateur et tu es surpris de son comportement, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifie. C'est comme si une barrière s'était effondrée entre vous deux et tu ne sais pas comment réagir face à cela, pris au dépourvu. Tu écarquilles les yeux quand tu découvres que les mots noirs de ton gobelet sont tournés vers lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ta présence sur cette chaise n'est pas hasardeuse. Tu bandes les muscles de tes jambes afin de les empêcher de tressauter comme à chaque fois que tu es bien trop nerveux. Il boit une gorgée de sa boisson, t'étudiant du regard. Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre. En fait, tu attends surtout où il va se moquer de toi. De ton physique ou de ton comportement. Mais rien ne vient et tu ne veux pas que ta pause se termine dans le silence le plus total. Tu ne jettes pas de coup d'oeil à ta montre, tu penses qu'il ne le prendra pas bien.

— Vous… vous venez tous les jours, fais-tu, histoire de lancer la conversation.

— Brillante déduction. Je note que vous aussi. Sauf le mercredi et vous ne travaillez que de 13h à la fermeture. Un autre travail à mi-temps, je présume ?

— Je… oui, bafouilles-tu.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il sache tout ceci de toi.

— Enfin, presque, rajoutes-tu, le faisant arquer un sourcil. C'est mon père qui tient absolument à ce que je reprenne son garage.

— Mais vous y tenez pas ?

— Je… je sais pas trop. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. Ça et servir des commandes, ris-tu pauvrement. Désolé, te reprends-tu. Vous devez trouvez ça ennuyeux qu'un inconnu vous déballe toute sa vie.

— Un inconnu, renifle-t-il, te faisant te ratatiner sur toi-même. Je sais que vous vous appelez Ben, que vous allez peut-être devenir garagiste ou mécanicien, que vous êtes employé à mi-temps ici, que vous détenez un scooter et que vous hésitiez à venir me parler, lance-t-il enfin en jetant un coup de menton vers ton gobelet.

— Okay, rougis-tu. J'ai compris. De nous deux, c'est vous l'inconnu car je ne connais ni votre nom, ni votre métier.

Ton palpitant rate comme un battement lorsqu'il te répond non sans un rictus amusé. Hux. Il veut que tu l'appelles Hux. Quant à son travail, la seule chose dont tu as le droit de savoir est qu'il fait de la traduction pour son employeur. Le reste est classé secret défense. Tu lui demandes alors s'il n'est pas risqué de venir traduire des choses aussi importantes dans un café dont le wifi n'est même pas protégé. Tu notes l'apparition de son tic nerveux et tu ne sais pas du tout si c'est à cause de ta trop longue présence ou bien de ta question. C'est stupide. Complètement stupide. Il a bien le droit de travailler ici, s'il le désire. Tant qu'il consomme. Non, ce n'est pas ta fibre commerciale qui cause, mais juste le fait que tu ne veux pas le voir s'en aller parce que ton patron l'a vu attablé avec rien d'acheter. Snoke n'est qu'un pauvre type vénal qui adore tout contrôler. Autant dire que tu n'es pas ici par plaisir. Heureusement que ses douleurs dans ses articulations l'empêchent de venir trop souvent - une fois par mois - où il y aurait un nombre conséquent de démission. Personne n'apprécie ce radin bien que l'ambiance soit excellente lorsqu'il brille par son absence.

— Je n'ai pas Internet, explique enfin Hux, les lèvres pincées.

Tu opines du chef, comprenant qu'il est inutile d'insister ou de poser d'autres questions. Un coup d'oeil sur ta droite et tu aperçois Phasma te faire signe que ta pause est terminée et qu'il est temps de reprendre du service. Le client opine du chef avant de te souhaite un bon courage pour le reste de l'après-midi. Tu bafouilles un "merci, vous aussi" avant de te lever maladroitement, le faisant arquer un sourcil, et de retourner derrière le comptoir. Beaucoup de monde affluent et tu n'as pas le temps de t'étirer le dos ou même de jeter quelques coup d'oeil au roux qui a, sans doute, rouvert son ordinateur pour reprendre sa traduction là où il s'est arrêté par ta faute. Aussi, ne parviens-tu pas à dissimuler ta mine déçue lorsque tu découvres qu'il est parti. Lorsque tu lis l'heure sur ta montre, tu comprends qu'il est 19h30. L'heure à laquelle il s'en va pour tu ne sais quelle raison. C'est Finn, un collègue que tu as définitivement du mal à supporter qui revient avec un air moqueur et triomphant te montrant le gobelet XL du traducteur. L'écriture est fine, c'est un stylo qui a été utilisé, et tu ne reconnais pas cette écriture. Tu en conclus donc que cela ne peut être que la sienne. Mais ce qui te fait chauffer les joues, ce sont les deux mots notés presque à la va-vite qui te font rougir et sourire. On se fout de toi, mais tu t'en fiches totalement.

"A demain".


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque tu arrives dans les vestiaires, tu te retiens de siffloter. Tu ne supportes pas cela. Exprimer son bonheur ainsi, c'est comme péter par la bouche et il en est hors de question. Tu en viens même à espérer que… Hux - oui, c'est ça, Hux - ne le fasse pas. Cela te fendrait le coeur car tu te sais capable de tirer un trait sur lui rien que pour l'avoir vu la bouche en cul de poule, prêt à vomir sur les chants d'oiseaux. Comme quasiment tous les jours, tu te changes rapidement et t'attaches les cheveux avant de te remplacer ta collègue du matin. Si les autres jours, tu n'étais pas forcément motivé à venir travailler, il en est totalement différent aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de fournir d'explication sur ton petit air jovial et de tes nombreux coup d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée, espérant le voir arriver. Mais comme à chaque fois, le flot de clients t'empêchent de te concentrer comme il se doit dans ta seconde tache et tu te retrouves obligé de te focaliser sur les acheteurs afin que tu ne te trompes ni dans leur commande, ni dans la monnaie que tu dois leur rendre. Au final, c'est sa voix calme qui te fait lever immédiatement le nez de ta caisse et apparaître un sourire plus sincère sur ton visage.

— Bonjour, lances-tu avec plus d'entrain. Un chocolat chaud taille XL ainsi qu'un chausson aux pommes, comme d'habitude ?

— Ainsi qu'un café noisette taille L et un pain suisse pour le monsieur-là.

Ton sourire se barre aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé, comprenant que Hux n'est pas seul et que tu ne pourras certainement pas aller le voir durant ton temps de pause. Tu es déçu, voire même blessé, mais tu t'échines à ne pas le montrer et arbore, cette fois, ton faciès le plus commercial tandis que tu envois la commande et encaisse leur achat. Tu détournes le regard quand tu sens celui du roux te fixer longuement, comme s'évertuant à pénétrer dans ton esprit et à en comprendre les méandres de ta vexation avant d'abandonner et de s'en retourner vers sa table habituelle, l'autre gars le suivant au caleçon prêt. Tu sers brièvement la mâchoire, tu avais espéré que… idiot. Comment peux-tu être son genre avec ton visage ingrat où absolument rien ne colle. Et ta queue de cheval qui ne fait que t'enlaidir. Non, même l'importun est plus mignon à regarder que toi. Finalement, tu sors de tes sombres pensées, t'occupant de la vieille femme en face de toi qui ne sait pas quoi prendre, venant ici pour la première fois et hésitant sur les différents parfums.

Cela fait maintenant deux heures et demi que tu travailles et, du coin de l'oeil, tu te rends compte que le gars sur qui tu craques n'a pas daigné ouvrir son ordinateur portable. En fait, tu ne te souviens pas avoir vu son sac en bandoulière le transportant. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est siroter de temps à autres sa boisson et grignoter son chausson au pomme, écoutant les babillages de son vis-à-vis et opinant du chef de temps à autres. Pas de tic nerveux, pas de marque d'impatience ou d'agacement. Rien. L'homme semble boire ses paroles et tu sens comme une pique de jalousie remuer tes entrailles à cette vision. Ce devrait être toi à la place de l'autre enfoiré, discutant avec le traducteur et tentant d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'imaginer mille scénarii tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres et c'est avec une expression et des gestes sans doute rageur que tu fourres les bouteilles d'eau et d'autres boissons dans le petit frigo, portant chaque lourd carton d'une main, faisant ainsi bander tes muscles. Tant pis si tu te donnes en spectacle et que tu as horreur de ça. Au moins, auras-tu fait ton sport journalier. Après cela, ton amie te fait signe pour te faire comprendre que c'est l'heure de ta pause et tu ne rechignes pas sur le café ainsi que sur le cookie qu'elle t'offre. Tu t'en fiches de donner l'impression de t'enfuir dans les vestiaires du personnels, tu refuses juste de continuer à le regarder. Ainsi sur le banc, adossé contre le siège, tu croques dans le dessert, le mâchant sans aucun plaisir. Tu n'as pas le bec sucré. Quoique… peut-être réviserais-tu ton jugement s'il se retrouvait sous toi, alangui et totalement à merci, subissant tes assauts avec délectation. Tu secoues la tête et bois une lampée de ta boisson. Il faut que tu arrêtes, ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment. Et puis, tu sais parfaitement que tu seras minable, parfaitement expérimenté dans le domaine. Même Finn, ce crétin de Finn, a réussi à séduire une étudiante habituée du nom bizarre de Rey. Tu ne la connais pas, tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole. Concrètement, tu n'as absolument rien contre elle. Et pourtant, tu trouves ce couple à gerber. Est-ce à cause du garçon ou cela vient-il tout simplement du fait que ce sale type a réussi là où tu échoues constamment. Tu ne sais pas trop. Pour l'heure, tu finis ta collation et retourne à ton travail, t'occupant cette fois de préparer remplir les plateaux. Il n'y a pas vraiment de poste fixe ici. Vous préférez tourner afin de ne pas sombrer dans une monotonie assommante, devenant polyvalent. Tu te retiens de lever les yeux vers lui.

"A demain".

Cela ne veut donc rien de significatif pour lui. Était-ce juste par politesse ? Au final, tu finis par le penser. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas spécialement proche même si d'étranger, vous êtes passé au rang de vague connaissance. L'après-midi se déroule ainsi jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture et ton humeur n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Phasma détourne tes sombres pensées et tu lui en es reconnaissant. Elle te propose même une petite virée à votre bar où tu pourras sûrement passer tes nerfs sur votre billard attitré. Tu ne manques pas d'accepter. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas fait de sortie juste entre vous deux et tu es persuadé que sa copine ne lui en voudrait certainement pas. Tu l'as déjà rencontré. Gentille et compréhensive, tu l'apprécies beaucoup. C'est donc avec un léger baume au coeur que tu continues d'essuyer la vaisselle, pressé d'arriver à la fin de la soirée et que les rares clients s'en aillent pour de bon. Lui, il est déjà parti. Plus tôt que d'habitude et sans un regard en arrière, ce qui t'a un peu plus meurtri. Finn ne manque pas de te taquiner sur le sujet, mais un regard noir de ta part et une engueulade bien sentie venant de ta meilleure amie le fait arrêter immédiatement et s'en aller, la queue entre les jambes. De votre côté, vous êtes satisfait de son départ et vous vous dépêchez de terminer ainsi que de toute fermer pour vous rendre aux vestiaires, vous changer et passer par la porte de service. La blonde a déjà enfilé son casque. Celui qu'elle utilise à chaque fois que tu te sens d'humeur à aller au bar ou à la ramener chez elle.

— Tu ne devrais pas te faire trop de nœud de la tête.

— Je le sais bien, grognes-tu tout en tirant, réussissant ton coup. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Des semaines que je fais juste que le regarder, le voilà qui me sauve de ces sales petits cons, on discute et le lendemain, pouf ! Voilà qu'il m'ignore totalement.

— Attend jeudi, tu pourras aller le voir pendant ta pause.

Tu soupires, sachant que Phasma a parfaitement raison, comme toujours, et que tu ne trouves absolument rien pour répliquer. Tu te fais trop de film et tu le sais très bien. Tu rates ton coup. C'est à elle de jouer. Tu en profites donc pour te désaltérer avec ta pinte de bière. Aucun souci, tu tiens parfaitement bien l'alcool.

— Et puis, peut-être que ce n'est qu'un collègue de boulot.

— Alors pourquoi vient-il traduire chez nous qu'à son lieu de travail.

— Ça, c'est une question que tu devras lui poser, Sherlock.

Tu ne rétorques toujours pas et la soirée continues de se dérouler dans une meilleure ambiance. Vous avez décidé de rester encore une heure de plus. Refusant de perdre contre l'autre à ce jeu, trichant de temps à autres et balançant des piques pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. La compétition est lancée, les paris fusent et vous vous en amusez. Phasma se fait draguer et tu souries en la voyant rembarrer les intéressés. Vous vous faites passer pour un couple, jouant le jeu avec humour. Vous faites toujours ainsi, vous protégeant mutuellement contre les autres. Vous deux contre le monde entier. Il vous faut pourtant rentrer et tu décides de la ramener chez elle, montant les trois étages sans ascenseur. Ton amie a juste un coup dans le pif et rentre sans trop de soucis chez elle, te souhaitant la bonne nuit et te conseillant de ne pas trop t'inquiéter. Tu opines du chef avant de faire demi-tour, rentrant chez toi sans plus tarder. Lorsque tu te désapes enfin, t'affalant de tout ton poids sur ton lit et seulement vêtu de ton boxer, tu t'endors immédiatement.

Mauvaise journée, mais bonne soirée.

C'est mieux que rien.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Guest pour la correction du titre. Sans il/elle, il aurait été faux et moche jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. x)

* * *

— Debout, morveux !

Tu grommelles à l'entente de ce surnom que ton paternel traîne depuis que tu es capable de grogner ta mauvaise humeur. Soit, très tôt. D'autant plus qu'il sait pertinemment que tu détestes qu'il t'appelle ainsi, mais y prend tout de même plaisir le faire, mettant tes grimaces sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence. Tu as largement dépassé la vingtaine d'année, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu sais ton géniteur être un parfait incapable en dehors de tout ce qui ne touche pas aux véhicules en tout genre. C'est censé être une véritable passion dans la famille Solo, mais tu lèves plus les yeux au ciel et enchaîne ton travail par dépit que par envie. Te rappelant finalement que vous êtes mercredi, tu décides de prendre tout ton temps afin d'emmerder le plus possible ton père. Tu t'autorises à t'étudier dans la glace, hésitant à te laisser pousser la moustache ainsi qu'un genre de bouc. Ouais. Cela pourrait te rendre pas mal et, qui sait, paraître plus attrayant aux de Hux. Satisfait de cette décision, tu reposes finalement ta rasoir pour finalement aller enfiler ta "tenue de combat". Cet habit qui garde des traces de cambouis même après être passé plusieurs fois au lavage. C'est également sans entrain que tu prends ton petit-déjeuner, seul dans cette pièce beaucoup trop silencieuse.

Demeure qui n'a absolument plus rien de familiale.

Il y avait des rires, autrefois, dans cette simple maison de bourgade. Mais le temps est passé et tous les bons souvenirs ne sont plus que des ombres planantes. Nostalgie et mélancolie. On les regrette comme on les déteste. Si seulement tu gagnais plus d'argent ; tu serais parti d'ici depuis belle lurette pour ne jamais y revenir. Tu es fils unique et, pourtant, tu ne t'es jamais senti bien dans cette famille. Père aimant trop son travail, préférant toucher à la mécanique avec son meilleur ami plutôt que de rester avec sa femme. Épouse avec quelques ambitions et ayant un poste important. Si le couple se voyait tous les soirs dans le temps, tout s'est considérablement espacé. A l'heure actuelle, cela fait maintenant six mois que ta mère n'est pas revenu de son lieu de travail, dormant sûrement à l'hôtel. Tu ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux pour que tout se dégrade ainsi. On n'a jamais voulu te répondre. Du coup, tu ne prends plus la peine de poser de question, préférant les laisser s'embourber. Tu ne t'es jamais réellement entendu avec eux de toute façon.

Finalement, tu finis par sortir à l'extérieur rejoigne le garagiste fulminant contre une pièce récalcitrante qu'il peine à installer. A peine t'entend-il arriver qu'il te balance l'objet, t'obligeant à l'attraper au vol et s'en va grogner son malheur à son meilleur ami, Joey. Que tout le monde appelle Chewie juste pour l'emmerder à cause de son style total bûcheron. Tu te penches sur le moteur du quatre roues et comprend immédiatement le problème. Avec des gestes précautionneux et concentrés que ton géniteur n'a plus depuis des années, tu parviens à régler le problème et tourne la clé du quatre roue. Ce dernier ronronne, preuve ultime que tu as réussi là où les deux autres hommes ont visiblement échoué. On te félicite, clamant que tu feras des merveilles lorsque sera le temps venu pour toi reprendre boutique.

— 'Manque plus que la femme et les gosses, clame Joey en levant une bière dont tu n'auras évidemment pas droit.

Tu ne t'occupes pas d'eux, préférant gagner le salaire misérable que te gratifie Han. Et encore, il a fallut que tu uses longtemps de tes vocalises pour qu'il accepte de ne pas te faire bosser gratuitement. Tu gagnes donc moins qu'un smicard mais, selon lui, tu dois tout de même t'estimer heureux. Tu gagnes de quoi écumer les bars et les filles de joie. Comme si c'était deux choses qui t'intéressaient. Tu pousses un juron, te retrouvant face à un casse-tête. L'engin est vieux, abîmé et très mal entretenu. Poussiéreux, par dessus le marché. Tu t'échines donc à réparer ce vieux taudis tandis que les deux plus âgés discutent de tout et de rien, se rappelant le bon vieux temps. Vraiment. Tu détestes cet endroit. Même le café dans lequel tu travailles est bien plus agréable. Il t'a permis de faire de belle rencontre comme Phasma et, surtout, Hux. Hux que tu espères revoir demain et peut-être pouvoir aller lui parler. Après tout, ses jours où il vient à ton lieu de travail n'a jamais changé depuis que tu l'as remarqué. Lundi, mardi, jeudi, vendredi.

— Bonjour, messieurs.

Tu ne relèves pas le nez de ton moteur, estimant que les deux vieux ne sont pas incapables d'ignorer un éventuel client. Mais un toussotement forcé te fait comprendre que tu va devoir t'occuper de lui. Un coup d'oeil et tu découvres que ton père et ton oncle sont aux abonnés absents. Les enfoirés ! Ils sont partis se barrés dans la maison, sûrement pour regarder un putain match de foot ou de catch. Tu retiens in extremis ton soupir et ton juron pour te relever totalement et te tourner vers l'homme qui semble s'impatienter. Ton visage ne marque pas la surprise, mais tu ne sais comment prendre la venue de cet individu, celui qui s'est attablé avec le traducteur, l'hypnotisant presque de ses paroles. Il est habillé simplement, les cheveux noirs, bouclé et quelque peu en bataille. Un effet coiffé décoiffé parfaitement maîtrisé. L'inconnu fait une tête de moins que toi, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de garder son regard pétillant, empli d'une bonne humeur semblant être à toute épreuve. Tu t'essuies donc les mains sur ton chiffon de travail et t'approches de lui, nonobstant les phrases de bienvenus totalement délibérément. Tu ne voulais pas le voir. Voir le visage agréable de ce sale type qui t'a volé l'attention de Hux.

— Vous êtes bien monsieur Solo senior ?

— Je suis monsieur Solo junior. Le senior n'est visiblement pas parvenu à quitter son fauteuil et sa bière, répliques-tu avec humeur.

L'homme rit en face de toi et tu ne sais pas si cela te détend ou si cela t'agace un peu plus. Tu préfères choisir la seconde option.

Juste pour le principe.

— Je suis Poe Dameron, monsieur Solo Senior m'a contacté pour me prévenir que ma voiture avait été réparée et que je pouvais immédiatement venir la récupérer. Vous êtes vraiment efficace, rajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il m'avait prévenu que les réparations pouvaient prendre une semaine.

— Et combien de temps avez-vous patientez ? demandes-tu malgré toi.

— Une journée. Je l'ai déposé dans votre garage hier en fin de matinée.

Tu opines du chef et tu lui proposes de faire le tour de son véhicule afin qu'il s'assure que rien n'a été abîmé entre temps, mais il préfère te faire entièrement confiance et s'en aller le plus rapidement possible. Que tu ne le prennes pas mal, mais il préfère profiter du beau temps pour emmener sa moitié en balade. Il ne te cache pas que cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas passé une journée ensemble et qu'il veut tout faire pour que leur couple ne batte pas de l'aile. Tu ne dis rien, refuses de comprendre, annonces le montant et affirme que tu acceptes chèque et carte bleue. Une fois le paiement effectué, tu lui rends ses clés de voiture et attend avec impatience qu'il se tire d'ici. Tu ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Cependant, il te lance une phrase à laquelle tu ne t'y attendais pas du tout. Cela n'a aucun sens, mais cela restera dans ton crâne toute la journée sans que tu puisses t'en débarrasser.

— Au fait, son prénom est Armitage.

Le départ se fait avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire coquin.


	5. Chapter 5

Il est lundi et tu n'es clairement pas de bonne humeur. Quatre jours. Cela fait quatre jours que le traducteur n'est pas venu au café et tu penses savoir qui est en la cause. Le Dameron, là. Le type qui est venu dans la matinée du mercredi pour sa voiture que tu as réparé est sûrement le responsable de cet absence. Sans doute ont-ils pris quelques jours de congés dans le but de passer du temps ensemble. Faire en sorte que leur couple aille mieux. Tu es dégoûté d'avoir autant et vainement espéré. Ton sourire commercial reste tout de même présent, même si beaucoup de clients te demandent si quelque chose ne va pas, si ta copine t'a quitté. Si seulement c'était ça. Phasma te fait un pauvre sourire. Elle-même ne sait pas quoi dire pour te consoler. Quant à Finn, il a bien compris que tu n'es pas d'humeur à le supporter. Tu n'es pas à la caisse lorsque tu le vois arriver et tu te forces à ne pas le regarder, à ne pas t'occuper de lui. Comme à chaque fois, tu remplis le frigo, prépare les commandes. Et pour être sûr que tu ne seras pas attiré par sa présence, tu décrètes que c'est à ton tour de nettoyer les toilettes. L'après-midi se passe donc ainsi jusqu'à la fermeture. Ton amie te propose une soirée au bar, mais tu n'as pas le coeur à accepter. Tu préfères encore rentrer directement chez toi. C'est donc dans une triste réflexion que tu te changes et retires les cadenas de ton scooter. Tu vas pour enfiler ton casque lorsque tu entends une voix que tu reconnaîtrais entre mille.

— Et merde.

— Vous m'avez ignoré.

Tu ne te retournes pas. Tu ne le veux pas. Pas après ce que tu as découvert à son propos. Tu mets alors ton casque sur la tête, enfile tes gants et fais démarrer le moteur. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te barre la route et c'est pourtant ce qu'il fait, se postant devant ton véhicule et te regardant durement. Tu baisses la visière de ton casque. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Il n'attendait rien de toi alors que tu désirais tout de lui. Tu vas pour te dégager, mais voilà qu'il pose ses mains sur les tiennes gantés, te faisant stopper net dans tes gestes. Mais il te veut quoi, au juste.

— Durant des semaines vous n'avez cessé de me regarder, je tombe malade quatre jours, et voilà que vous m'ignorez totalement. Vous comprendrez que j'exige des explications.

Malade. Cette simple révélation est suffisante pour occulter son regard colérique et son ton froid, dangereux. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que tu as dissimulé ton visage derrière le casque. Sans quoi, il aurait vu tes rougeurs ainsi que ton sourire idiot. Il n'aime pas que tu l'ignores et ton bonheur redescend comme un soufflet quand un détail revient à toi. Il n'est pas seul. Il est en couple et son amant n'est autre que Dameron.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être gênant, grinces-tu avec une voix que tu froide. J'ai mes raisons qui ne vous regardes pas. D'autant plus que cela ne devrait pas vous déranger, n'est-ce pas ? Armitage.

— Comment... ?

— Demandez ça avec votre petit ami, Dameron. Maintenant, fichez-moi la paix.

Cette fois, tu laisses ton scooter vrombir, prêt à partir et le forçant à se décaler. Tu vois bien qu'il est en colère, mais tu t'en fiches. Pourquoi ça devrait le déranger que tu ne t'occupes pas de lui alors qu'il est déjà en couple. Tu ne respectes pas les limites de vitesse, tu n'en as rien à faire. Journée de merde que tu souhaiterais oublier dans une bonne bouteille d'alcool. Mais c'est sans compter ton père et ton oncle, matant un match de catch avec canettes de bière et saladier de chips. Mais ce qui te mets le plus mal à l'aise, ce sont les clés de voiture posés dans le saladier de l'entrée que tu ne reconnais que trop bien.

Merde.

Tu n'as certainement pas envie de la croiser. Tu sais très bien comme ça va se terminer et tu n'as envie de causer à personne ce soir. Surtout pas à elle. Mère-poule quand ça l'arrange. C'est pour cela que tu te grouilles de choper la bouteille de whisky bas de gamme tandis que les deux hommes ne te remarquent pas et de détaler en direction de l'escalier pour te planquer dans ta chambre que tu fermes à clé. Oui, tu sais. C'est totalement lâche ce que tu fais, d'autant plus que tu la vois rarement depuis de nombreuses années, mais tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ses leçons de morales qui vont durer des heures. Tu rengaines par coeur. Elle ira même jusqu'à crier après ton père et ça va encore terminé en baston verbale. Tu pensais pouvoir échapper à tout ça, mais c'est sans compter un raclement de gorge qui te fait sursauter et te fait considérablement pâlir.

Double merde.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire avec cette bouteille.

— La boire, réponds-tu de but en blanc.

Tu t'en fiches de son regard orageux, de sa mâchoire crispée, du flot de paroles qui va sortir en quelques secondes, sa vaine tentative de te confisquer ton bien. Tu n'es plus le gamin maladroit et chétif. Aujourd'hui, tu es un homme qui veut se saouler en bonne et due forme et sans qu'on t'emmerde. Tu estimes que c'est la moindre des choses. D'ailleurs, pour bien le prouver, tu ouvres la bouteilles, t'affales sur ton lit - tu la vois se crisper alors que tu n'as pas enlevé tes chaussures - et boire au goulot comme si elle n'était pas là. L'alcool brûle ta gorge et ton estomac. Tu as beau bien tenir l'alcool, tu n'es pas sûr du résultat alors que tu es à jeun. Pas faim. Du coin de l'œil, tu vois ta mère s'installer sur ta chaise de bureau et se préparer à parler à un adolescent qui vient d'avoir une peine de cœur. Ce qui est presque le cas.

— Quel est le problème avec elle ?

— Déjà en couple.

— Il y a sans doute d'autres femmes attirantes et célibataires, mon chéri.

—C'est le seul que je trouve bandant, rétorques-tu sachant que tu vas la choquer.

— Le… ?

Tu ne réponds pas, estimant que ton silence est plus que suffisant. A la place, tu bois même une grande gorgée, bien décidé à l'ignorer jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, tu sais bien qu'elle va réagir au quart de tour. Tu la vois se lever précipitamment, déverrouiller la porte, la claquer derrière elle et tu peux presque déjà entendre ses cris et ceux de ton père qui n'a pas aimé se faire interrompre dans son visionnage sportif. Tu te redresses rapidement pour barrer une nouvelle fois ta porte, sachant qu'on va sûrement venir pour t'emmerder. Ca va être sûrement ta fête demain matin, mais tu n'en as rien à faire, à l'heure actuelle.

Tu ricanes. Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour que ta soi-disant famille vienne tambouriner à ta porte, t'exigeant d'ouvrir et de cesser de faire le gamin en jouant la sourde oreille. Tu ne sais pas trop à quel sujet ils sont fou de rage. Le whisky chapardé ou la révélation sur ton homosexualité. Certes, c'est quelque chose que tu n'assumes pas encore complètement, te sentant encore mal à l'aise à ce sujet, mais ça t'a fait tellement du bien de cracher ça au visage de ta mère qui n'arrête pas de te bassiner sur une futur copine à chaque fois qu'elle rentre. Fermer d'esprit comme ils sont.

Tu glousses.

Ils vont sûrement te foutre à la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

Tu as mal de crâne quand tu te réveilles et le grognement de ton estomac qui te tire te fait comprendre que tu as également très faim. Tu passes ta main sur ta tignasse, puis sur ton visage, tentant de te remémorer la raison pour laquelle tu retrouves complètement habillé sur ton lit et avec des tambours dans ta boîte crânienne. Oh. Tu viens de voir le cadavre d'une bouteille d'alcool et tout se remémore. La déception, la désillusion, la colère, l'envie de tout oublier le temps d'une soirée. Les cris de tes parents, le tambourinage sur ta porte. Ton aveu. Tu grognes, poussant quelques jurons. Putain. Les connaissant, ils vont attendre que tu rappliques dans la cuisine pour discuter de ton comportement de la veiller et pour comprendre la raison de ton homosexualité. Tu n'as tellement pas envie de te lever. Tu décides même de prendre une matinée de congé, décrétant que tu l'as bien mérité. Après tout, certes tu travailles au garage de ton paternel, mais tu bosses quasi gratuitement et sans aucun contrat signé alors qu'il te cherche pas des noises parce que tu n'es pas foutu de faire son travail tandis qu'il se siffle bière sur bière avec ton oncle.

— Réveillé, marmot ?

Quand on parle de la boule de poil… Bon gré, mal gré, tu changes finalement d'avis et te lèves de ton matelas, serrant les dents et déverrouillant la porte. Tu l'ouvres avec lenteur et méfiance. Il n'y a que Chewie en face de toi, mais tu soupçonnes tes parents se cacher dans un coin pour entendre votre conversation. Ou même que l'homme en face de toi planque un talkie walkie quelque part. Cet ancien bûcheron en serait bien capable. En signe de paix, il te tend un verre d'eau avec du doliprane sûrement dedans ainsi qu'un café. Tu avales le premier avant d'accepter le second, opinant du chef en signe de gratitude. Il te regarde d'une oeillade amusée et tu ne saurais pas dire s'il y a anguille sous roche ou non, tu préfères te méfier.

— Tes parents ont beaucoup crié, hier.

— Je sais, fais-tu en buvant ta caféine.

— Ils voulaient te parler.

— Pas envie de les entendre.

— Il va pourtant falloir que tu les affrontes un jour, fait-il avec douceur.

Tu soupires. Tu sais bien qu'il a raison, que tu n'as plus vraiment le choix, maintenant que la bombe a été allumée et lancée. Tu te demandes juste à quel visage elle va exploser. Sur la tienne, à tous les coup. Ton oncle pose sa grosse pattes sur épaule, t'assurant d'un air presque triste, quel que soit le verdict de tes parents, lui il t'accepte comme tu es et que tu seras toujours son petit neveu favori. Tu hoches la tête et le remercie du bout des lèvres avant de le voir partir tandis que tu te précipites vers la salle d'eau. C'est stupide et lâche, mais t'as vraiment envie de voir personne. C'est pour cela que tu fais durer la douche le plus longtemps possible, mais il va bien falloir que tu les affrontes, alors tu fermes l'eau, t'empares d'une serviette, retourne à ta chambre et t'habille. Il fait moche dehors et il a l'air de faire frais. Autant mettre un pull. Cette fois, tu ne peux plus reculer et voilà que tu te rends au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine plus exactement. Ils sont là, tous les trois. Tous devant leur café ou leur pain grillé. Chewie te fais un petit sourire auquel tu réponds très rapidement. Sans les regarder ni leur adresser la parole, tu te sers de caféine, prend un fruit et t'installe à ton tour. Tes parents te regardent fixement, attendant que tu prennes enfin la parole. Ce que tu refuses obstinément de faire. S'il y a un problème, c'est à eux de le dire. Ce que ton père fait finalement d'une voix sentencieuse.

— Il doit partir.

— Han ! gronde ta mère. Mon chéri. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu aimes les… les hommes ?

— J'ai plutôt été clair, hier soir, non ? fais-tu avec toute l'assurance que tu n'as pas.

— Tu vois ? Tu vois ! s'exclame le géniteur. C'est parce que t'es jamais à la maison. Ça l'a dévié.

Tu prends cela comme un coup violent.

— Ma faute ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui joue le rôle du père laxiste et alcoolique. Tu l'as laissé se lier avec de mauvais garçons.

— Il n'avait aucun ami, pataud comme il est, ronchonne le mari.

— Mon chéri, commence la ministre en se tournant vers toi. Tu es… au moins bisexuel, n'est-ce pas ? N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que tu préfères les filles de ton âge. Tu sais, ma secrétaire Val', eh bien...

— Non, coupes-tu durement.

Tu n'en dis pas plus. Ce n'est pas la peine, de toute manière. Voilà le fameux qui couple qui se met à crier dans tous les sens, se criant dessus, t'engueulant. On t'empêche de boire ton second café, de manger ton fruit. Tu ne le mérites pas selon eux. Pas après tout ce qu'il tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi, tous leurs sacrifice. Tu gueules à ton tour. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment été là pour toi. Ils n'ont rien fait pour toi. Ta mère qui ne porte que le nom tellement tu as peu de souvenir d'elle, ton père qui t'impose un boulot qui te plaît pas vraiment, mais parce qu'il faut "perpétuer l'héritage familial" comme si c'était obligatoire. Comment pouvais-tu avoir des amis alors que tous savaient que t'étais le rejeton de la ministre d'état qui préfère son job plutôt que sa famille et d'un père alcoolo et bon à rien. Ces vérités ne plaisent pas et tout dégénère. Ta mère te gifle et ton paternel te fout un sacré poing dans la figure. Ça ne plaît pas à ta génitrice qui crie sur son époux. Mais lui l'ignore et te beugle dessus. Il t'ordonne de te tirer, de prendre tes clics et claques et de plus jamais rappliquer dans cette maison et de même espérer reprendre le garage. Qu'il va même embaucher le jeune Mitaka. Tu sais, celui que t'as jamais pu blairer. T'argues que tu n'en as rien à foutre. T'as jamais voulu de son garage.

Chewie ne dit rien, s'efface du triste spectacle. Toi, tu décides de monter à l'étage, poursuivi par tes parents qui ne veulent pas te lâcher d'une semelle. On t'ordonne d'oublier ce gars tout en t'assurant que tu ne vivras pas sous ce toit. Tu réponds rien, préférant garder la mâchoire close à t'en faire mal et de fourrer tes vêtements dans ton sac militaire, hérité de ton grand-père. Tu prends aussi ton pc portable, ton téléphone, tes papiers. Tu prendras le reste plus tard, t'as la promesse de ton oncle, quand tu t'auras trouvé un studio. Tu sors à grand pas de la baraque, enfilant ta veste, mettant ton casque et mettant les clés sur ton scooter. Ils t'ont encore suivi. Ta mère pour t'empêcher de partir, ton père pour te chasser d'ici. Ton oncle pleure.

— Fiche le camp, ordure d'anormal.

Tu te retournes brusquement pour ficher un violent coup de poing au visage et au ventre de ton géniteur avant d'enfourcher ton deux roues et de te barrer d'ici à toute allure. Quand tu arrives sur ton lieu de travail, tu es bien en avance, mais tu patientes dans les vestiaires du personnel. On ne te pose pas de question, ils sentent bien que tu n'es pas d'humeur. Mais pas Phasma. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin et remarque ta présence silencieuse, elle n'a qu'à s'asseoir juste à côté de toi et de poser une main douce sur ton épaule.

— Ils savent, souffles-tu simplement.

Elle acquiesce, comprenant de quoi tu parles. Elle caresse ton dos et c'est suffisant pour que tu craques. Tu poses ta tête sur son épaule, l'entourant de tes bras et la serrant contre toi. Douce amie qui a toujours été là pour toi. Si tu avais été hétéro, c'est vers elle que tu te serais tourné. Mais tes larmes coulent, preuve que ce ne sera jamais le cas.


	7. Chapter 7

L'après-midi est sombre pour toi et les clients habitués à te voir sourire, même faussement comprennent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils te demandent ce qui ne va pas. Tu ne lèves pas vraiment le regard, ne regardes pas les gens dans les yeux et ne leur tiens pas vraiment la conversation. Concentré dans tes commandes et par tes pensées. Tu ne fais que ruminer tout ce qui s'est passé. Rejeté par tes propres parents, surtout par ton père. Te voilà maintenant sans famille, sans un toit et tu sais que tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour te permettre de louer ne serait-ce qu'un studio. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire et partage cette inquiétude à ton amie qui te promet sans une once d'hésitation qu'elle t'aidera à régler ce problème. Tu lui souris pauvrement. Tu ne serais rien sans elle et son précieux soutien. Elle te le confirme d'ailleurs en prenant ta place alors que vous remarquez l'arrivée du traducteur et de son conjoint. C'est vraiment lâche de ta part, mais tu ne veux pas leur faire face, voir à nouveau ce visage concentré sur lui, ce sourire digne d'une publicité pour Colgate Blancheur ou bien même leur regard parlant pour eux. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à subir cela. C'est pour cette piètre raison que Phasma accepte de prendre ta place tandis que tu t'enfuis dans la réserve. C'est la fin du mois et vous devez faire l'inventaire afin que votre patron puisse faire les comptes et soit persuadé que vous ne le volez pas derrière son dos. Homme rapia et vénal. Tu ne réapparaît derrière le comptoir que deux heures plus tard, alors qu'on t'appelle pour prendre ta pause. Tu vas alors te dissimuler dans les vestiaires, te forçant à ne pas les regarder dans leur direction. Mais c'est plus fort que toi. Un coup d'oeil et tu aperçois, Hux te fixer. Le visage fermé et la mine agacé. Sans doute encore mécontent que tu lui fais comprendre que tu ne souhaitais pas être son gigolo. Qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre s'il souhaite tromper ce… Dameron.

Tu t'affales sur le banc, soupirant de lassitude et toutes les mauvaises émotions qui s'emparent de toi depuis quelque jours. Tu sors ton portable de ta poche et tu ne t'étonnes pas vraiment de voir les multiples appels manqués de ta mère, de ses messages vocaux et de ses sms. Tu les supprimes tous sans exception, refusant d'écouter et de lire ce qu'elle a à dire. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Ton oncle t'a également envoyer un message. Cela te surprend un peu, lui qui n'aime vraiment tout ce qui concerne la nouvelle technologie. Cette fois, tu prends le temps de le lire, pinçant les lèvres de plus en plus fortement au fil de ta lecture. Sans surprise, tout s'est rapidement dégradé à la maison peu après ton départ. Il y a eu une très violente dispute entre tes parents et ta génitrice, alors qu'elle s'était prise une semaine de vacance, est immédiatement repartie. Sans doute, restera-t-elle dans un hôtel. Ton père, lui, reste buté et n'en démord pas. Il compte même faire les papiers pour que tu ne sois officiellement plus son fils. Tu sers les poings alors que le choc de la nouvelle s'installe comme une chape de plomb dans ton estomac.

— Hey, Ben. Quelqu'un demande à te voir, t'annonce Finn.

Génial…

Tu sers les dents avant de ranger ton portable dans ta poche et de te lever enfin et de sortir des vestiaires. Tu te fiches sur place alors que tu reconnais ta mère, valise posée à côté d'elle, se tenant debout et triomphante, te regardant avec cette assurance qui t'agace sur le coup. Bordel, il faut qu'elle aille te filer la honte jusqu'à ton lieu de travail. Tu t'avances à grand pas vers elle et, lorsque tu es assez près d'elle, tu grondes à son oreille. Tu ne veux pas faire de vague, d'autant plus que le roux et le brun ont les yeux rivés sur toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Une mère n'a-t-elle donc pas le droit de rendre visite à son fils sur son lieu de travail.

— Arrête avec tes bobards. T'es pas venu ici pour parler chiffon. Va-t-en.

— Mon chéri. Je suis sûr que tout peut s'arranger.

— Que quoi ? Ah oui. Que je me mente à moi-même et que je trouve une jolie femme ? Laisse tomber.

— Ben, ne fait pas ton…

— Tu sais que Han Solo veut me renier.

— Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom, c'est ton père.

— Qui veut me renier, hurles-tu à bout de nerf.

Le silence se fait dans le café, tous les regards rivés sur vous deux et tu sers la mâchoire à ce constat. Finalement, tu fusilles ta mère de tes yeux sombres avant de te détourner d'elle, bien décidé à terminer ton temps de pause comme il se doit. Tu n'as pas vue ton amie, installée auprès du traducteur et de son conjoint. Et, si, cela avait été le cas, tu aurais certainement vu cela comme une trahison. Colère et tristesse mélangées ne font pas bon ménage chez toi. Dans la salle de pause, tu te forces à te calmer, à respirer. Il ne faut pas que tu t'emportes une nouvelles fois et attire à nouveau tous les regards vers toi. Tu n'aimes vraiment pas cela. Alors, tu finis par retourner à la salle principale afin de remplir, comme tous les jours, le frigo de boisson à rafraîchir. La météo a prévu de grosses températures dans les jours à venir et tu dois y prévoir un bon stock. Tu ne résistes pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil à Hux, mais c'est sur ce Dameron que tu tombes. Il te regarde, l'oeil joueur et enjôleur. Tu fronces les sourcils, ne comprenant définitivement pas ce comportement. Alors tu t'en détournes, la boule dans ton estomac toujours présent, mais le soulagement tout de même là, du fait du départ de ta mère. Les choses n'en resteront pas là et tu le sais parfaitement. Mais tant qu'elle ne vient pas te voir à nouveau sur ton lieu de travail. Tu ne veux pas te faire renvoyer parce que tu n'as pas su contrôler ton impulsivité. Lorsque tu retournes derrière le comptoir, Phasma te fait un étrange sourire, compatissante et secrète. Tu sens qu'elle mijote quelque chose et tu arques un sourcil, lui posant silencieusement la question.

Clin d'oeil.

Surprise du chef.

— Ce soit, on va au bar habituel et c'est non négociable, déclare-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffre d'aucun refus

Tu la regardes avec deux fois plus de curiosité, mais ne pipe mot. Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle mijote, mais tu lui fais entièrement confiance. Elle n'a jamais agi pour te blesser, bien au contraire. Alors vous retournez à votre travail jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture où il ne reste plus que vous deux. Finn devait partir pour son anniversaire de mise en couple avec sa copine Rey. Quatre ans. Bien que tu ne l'apprécies guère, tu es content pour lui et souhaites que ça dure. Aucun mot n'est toujours échangé lorsque vous vous changez dans les vestiaires et que vous enfourchez ton scooter. Si elle ne veut rien te dire, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Tu salus le patron de "La Cantina" et discutes un peu avec lui. Tu l'apprécies et sa femme travaillant comme barman est géniale. Brin de femme dans un univers d'homme. Tout le monde est prêt à la protéger, même ceux que la société considère comme des rebus."Venez comme vous êtes, mais faites pas chier". Voici leur devise.

— Ben, viens, appelle ta meilleure amie.

Tu souhaites bon courage au couple avant de rejoindre la blonde à votre billard attitré, deux pintes de bière à la main, prêt à te détendre pour le temps de la soirée. Cependant, tu ne t'attendais pas à les voir ici et tu te figes sur place. Surpris et incompréhensif quant au événements qui se déroulent devant toi. Ils tiennent déjà une queue à la main, une partie ayant déjà commencé. Les deux individus ont le regard rivés vers toi, mais c'est le plus petit des deux qui prend la parole. La parole joueuse et enjôleuse.

— Nous avons entendu dire que vous cherchiez un appartement.


	8. Chapter 8

Tu ne sais absolument pas qu'en penser. Allongé sur le canapé de ton amie, tu n'as de cesse de faire tourner dans, ton esprit, la conversation que vous avez eu avec Phasma, Hux et son conjoint, dans tous les s'est déroulé autour de votre table de billard et de bières. Tu te souviens t'être totalement figé, les muscles bandés comme prêts à faire immédiatement demi-tour. Mais la blonde a senti venir ta réaction et t'a empoigné discrètement le poignet, ordre silencieux de rester parmi eux. Bien évidemment, cela n'a pas échappé au regard scrutateur du roux qui n'a pas décroché la mâchoire. Alors, quasiment contre ta volonté, tu as accepté de faire une partie avec eux - la bière aidant à dissimuler ton malaise et d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. Tu as grimacé à l'expression de connivence qui s'était partagé la femme et le plus petit, quelque chose te disant que tu viens de te retrouver dans un guêpier. Surprenament, tout s'est bien déroulé, discutant de tout et de rien. En fait, c'était surtout ta confidente et le brun qui ne cessait de babillait, le traducteur et toi, gardant bouche close jusqu'au bout - bien que tu lançais quelques vannes à la belle lorsque celle-ci ratait son coup -. Ainsi, tu as appris que les deux hommes vivaient ensemble dans un appartement spacieux avec vue sur le jardin de leur résidence et avec ascenseur et garage. Armitage est bel et bien traducteur alors que lui est un interprète. Cela peut être pour les films, les animations ou bien même les documentaires. C'est d'ailleurs sur leur lieu de travail qu'ils se sont tous les deux rencontrés.

— Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour parler de ça, gronde doucement le roux.

— Il déteste se rappeler comment je l'ai séduit, rigole le prénommé Poe.

— Harcelé serait le mot le plus juste.

— Comment avez-vous su que je cherchais un logement ? Coupes-tu, voulant en finir au plus vite.

— On aime passer aux choses sérieux à ce que je vois.

Dameron te fait un sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil auquel tu ne réponds que par un sourcil arqué. Tu n'aimes pas trop ce comportement séducteur alors qu'il n'est pas célibataire et que son partenaire se trouve très proche de lui, sirotant une bière qu'il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Tu coules un regard vers Phasma qui a tant de peine à dissimuler son sourire amusé que tu sens ton sang ne faire qu'un tour dans tes veines, saisissant qu'elle leur en a parlé durant ton temps de pause, profitant de ton absence. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a agit ainsi alors qu'elle sait combien tu souffres ne pas pouvoir t'approcher de Hux alors que tu as séduit au premier regard. Mais tu décides de ne rien dire et combat la colère grondante, décidant de faire confiance à ton amie. Jamais elle ferait quoi que ce soit qui te ferait souffrir.

— Nous avons une mezzanine qui nous sert actuellement de débarras, explique alors l'interprète avec un peu plus de sérieux. Nous pouvons facilement retirer tout ce qu'il a à l'intérieur pour l'aménager en seconde chambre. Le loyer sera divisé en trois, charges comprises, et nous pouvons aisément nous occuper d'internet ainsi que des courses.

— Je ne saisis toujours pas pourquoi vous me proposez ceci puisque vous avez l'air de très bien vous débrouiller à deux, fais-tu, sur la défensive.

— Ça a assez duré, soupire Armitage.

Le silence se fait après ces mots, toute l'attention tournée vers lui. Néanmoins cela ne l'empêche pas de reprendre toutes les boules et de les poser comme il se doit dans le triangle avant de retirer le morceau de plastique. Il pose alors enfin un regard vers toi qui te fait avaler bruyamment ta salive, te donnant l'impression qu'il va te dévorer tout cru dans la seconde. Tu lèves cependant le menton, refusant de paraître impressionné par tant de charisme en si peu de geste.

— Vous ne souhaitez pas terminer dans la rue et nous faisons assez confiance pour vous faire cette proposition.

— Je ne…, fais-tu avant qu'il te coupe sèchement.

— Parions, dans ce cas. Jouez contre moi et si je gagne vous cessez de chouiner et vous acceptez. Si vous gagnez…

— Vous ne viendrez plus ni dans ce bar, ni dans le café, fais-tu durement, n'ayant pas apprécié le terme "chouiner" à ton égard.

Tu le vois serrer la mâchoire et tu ne sais pas si c'est ton ton dur ou bien ta condition qui lui déplaît fortement, mais tu ne détournes, ni baisses le regard. Bien que cela te coûte fortement, tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Tu ne peux pas… tu as passé tellement de temps à le regarder, t'imaginer être avec lui, être en couple avec lui. Tu ne peux pas continuer à le voir quatre jours par semaine, comprendre douloureusement qu'un avenir avec lui est tout bonnement impossible. Cela fait beaucoup trop mal. Alors, l'empêcher de revenir, de croiser ton chemin est la seule solution que tu as trouvé pour parvenir à l'oublier. Passer à autre chose. Tu penses d'ailleurs que le traducteur l'a compris car il hoche la tête, signe qu'il accepte le pari. Une pièce sort de la poche de son amant.

Pile ou face.

C'est à toi de commencer.

Bien décidé à lui mettre plein la vue, tu ne t'occupes plus de l'interprète et de ta meilleure amie qui sont partis dans une conversation qui semble leur tenir assez à coeur. Tu lui joues le grand jeu. Ce n'est pas un amusement avec Phasma avec qui tu rigoles de bon coeur. Tu gardes ton sérieux, reste concentré. Cela te coûte, mais tu ne souhaites pas perdre. Mais à la fin de la partie, la colère et la frustration te gagnent et ta main se sert fortement sur ta queue de billard au point de faire blanchir tes phalanges. Tu t'es toujours cru bon joueur de billard, mais tu t'es lamentablement fait battre, perdant ta fierté et ton pari. Tu fusilles du regard cet homme qui lève le menton et affiche un rictus amusé que tu as bien envie de faire ravaler à coup poing dans les dents.

— Je refuse.

— Vous avez perdu votre pari, rappelle-t-il, perdant immédiatement son expression victorieuse.

— Vous saviez que vous alliez gagner.

— Là n'est pas la question. Vous avez donné votre parole.

Son ton est froid, glacial et tu saisis qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne à tolérer le moindre refus, la moindre contrariété. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de trouver cela adorable. Dommage que tu doives renoncer à lui. Une main douce se pose sur ton épaule, t'incitant au calme. Tu reconnais le geste de la femme et c'est uniquement parce que c'est elle que tu ne la repousses pas. Elle propose alors un petit compromis au moins pour ce soir, pour que les esprits se reposent et que chacun puisse faire le point. Cette nuit, tu vas dormir chez Phasma et sa copine et tu vas venir emménager chez eux en début d'après-midi. Dameron la rejoint dans son idée, prenant la main de son conjoint, sûrement dans le but de l'incite à céder à cette décision. L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes obligé d'accepter.

Tu te redresses enfin sur le canapé de Phasma, prenant ta tête dans tes mains. Dans quelques heures, tu vas devoir vivre dans le même appartement avec l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux. Sans pouvoir le toucher.

— 'Fait chier.

Ça va être tellement dur.


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai pas l'habitude de lâcher un petit mot au début du texte (même à la fin d'ailleurs), mais je tenais quand même à remercier Guest pour toutes ses remarques, me permettant ainsi de corriger mes erreurs. Encore merci !

Bonne lecture. ;)

Ringo.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, c'est le sourire de Dameron qui te frapper en premier. Il te vient alors une question qui va finir te trotter désagréablement dans la tête ; sourit-il constamment ? A-t-il des périodes où il a simplement envie de tirer la gueule. Est-ce que ce rictus est-il au moins sincère. D'une voix enjouée, il te souhaite la bienvenue et t'invite à entrer à l'intérieur. Pour cela, il ouvre plus largement la porte et s'écarte, de sorte que tu puisses avoir la place de passer. Tu grommelles un "bonjour", encore boudeur d'avoir perdu sur un jeu que tu maîtrises bien et, surtout, de te retrouver sous le même toit que lui alors que tu ne peux même pas le toucher. C'est pour cela que tu as prit la ferme décision de passer le moins de temps possible avec eux. Tout est propre et tu grimaces à l'idée de devoir constamment tout ranger derrière toi, éternel bordélique que tu es. Les pièces sont claires et tu te vois mal poser la main sur le mur de crainte de le noircir. L'hôte t'explique que le traducteur se trouve dans son bureau, discutant avec son patron en vidéoconférence, c'est pourquoi il se propose de te guider à travers l'appartement. Tu opines du chef, gardant ton casque en main et ton lourd sac sur ton épaule. Il te propose de poser tout ça sur le canapé d'angle et tu acceptes en silence. Il est hors de question pour toi de faire le moindre effort et de te comportement aimablement.

L'interprète commence donc par la cuisine faite à la mode américaine, donnant directement accès à l'immense salon dans laquelle tu te trouves. Il t'ouvre chaque placard afin de te montrer tout ce qui s'y range. Réflexe normal, mais totalement stupide vu que tu ne peux que découvrir au fur et à mesure de tes jours passés ici. Le frigo à deux portes ainsi qu'un espèce de creux où tu peux y poser ton verre, appuyer sur un bouton et recevoir quelques glaçons. Et dirent qu'ils ont les moyens de s'acheter ça. L'homme te montre où se trouvent les très nombreux films. Tu sembles anorexique à côté d'eux. Ensuite, Poe te montre où se situent les toilettes pour t'emmener par la suite à la salle d'eau. Là aussi, tu bloques. Mais elle fait combien de mètre carré, cet appart' ?! Deux lavabos, baignoire ronde avec la possibilité de prendre une douche si tu n'as pas de temps à perdre. A quelques pas de la salle de bain, le brun te pointe du doigt le bureau de son conjoint. Il te précise que, s'il ne t'est pas interdit d'y entrer, tu dois cependant ne pas le déranger lorsque la porte est close. Cela signifie qu'il travaille ou qu'il est en réunion. Il te montre alors leur chambre à coucher que tu détailles à contrecoeur. Armoire immense, grandes fenêtres, lit king size. L'un des deux doit aimer voir les choses en grand et tu ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agit de l'actuel travailleur. Ton guide t'invite à suivre hors de l'appartement afin qu'il puisse te montrer l'emplacement des poubelles, de la cave, mais surtout le garage où tu pourras garer ton scooter et toute sécurité. Tu le suis alors, refusant toujours de décrocher la mâchoire. Tu refuses d'amener une conversation entre vous deux alors que tu es ici contre ton gré. C'est tout à fait puéril, tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas agir autrement.

Finalement, il te tend un petit trousseau de clé. Badges pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la résidence ou relever les portes électroniques du garage, clés pour leur porte, celle pour la cave.

— Bienvenue chez toi, Ben.

Tu opines du chef, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre pour le coup. Toi qui a décidés de garder obstinément le silence, tu te sens maintenant bien idiot de ce comportement alors que tu te rends compte que cela doit également leur coûter d'accepter une troisième personne chez eux. Un inconnu, qui plus est, et certainement pas le plus amical de tous ceux qu'ils ont du rencontrer. Lorsque vous revenez à l'intérieur, il y a une chose que tu remarques sur l'index droit. C'est trop précis pour que cela soit des grains de beauté. Cinq points savamment placé comme ceux que l'on trouve sur un dé de six sur la plus grande phalange. Tu ne dis rien, n'étant pas contre les tatouages. Ce serait totalement stupide de ta part de l'être étant donné que tu en as quelques uns également, caché sous tes couches de vêtements. Poe te demande alors si tu souhaites quelque chose à boire en attendant qu'Armitage en finisse avec sa réunion. Tu finis par accepter un verre d'eau - pas assez à l'aise pour demander une bière -, mais c'est sans compter Dameron qui semble te comprendre et pose sur la table basse une bouteille d'Heinekein fraîche, t'invitant silencieusement à t'installer. tu le vois en sortir une autre pour lui ainsi qu'un verre d'eau contenant deux glaçons et une petite bouteille de zeste de citron.

— Armi, n'aime pas l'alcool, fait-il avec un sourire en coin rapidement suivit d'un clin d'oeil.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Immédiatement, vous vous tournez vers le roux qui regarde son conjoint d'une oeillade sévère et vient s'installer dans un fauteuil semblant confortable à la façon dont tu le vois s'installer. Il sirote quelques instants son verre d'eau qu'il a citronné et se tourne enfin vers toi, te demandant comment tu trouves leur humble demeure.

Humble…

Il a le mot pour rire, lui.

— Grand, lâches-tu avant de boire une lampée de ta boisson.

L'interprète rigole au simple mot que tu as prononcé. Au moins, cela venait du coeur. Il t'explique alors qu'ils ont acheté deux appartements au même étage et ont entrepris de gros travaux, afin qu'ils puissent enfin jouir tous les deux d'un plus espace.

— Enfin, nous trois, à présent, corrige-t-il immédiatement.

— Mais ce n'est pas gratuit, fais-tu.

— Bien évidemment que non, répond Hux.

D'une voix posée, comme si c'était l'évidence même, il t'annonce alors le loyer total, charges comprises. Tu pâlis considérablement, comprenant que tu n'auras jamais d'un seul emploi à mi-temps pour payer seulement ta part. Il va absolument falloir que tu trouves rapidement un autre travail. Même si tu ne tiens pas spécialement à vivre, tu as conscience que c'est le seul moyen pour toi de ne pas terminer à la rue. Poe t'assure que, pour ce qui est des courses, tu n'auras qu'à payer ta part et non la leur. Mais tu secoues négativement, assurant que tu veux que le partage des coûts se fasse de manière équitable. Tu refuses à ce qu'ils prennent pitié de toi et promet de payer chaque loyer dans les temps.

— Très bien, alors nous allons te laisser t'installer, conclut le roux.

— Je pensais que tu pourrais lui montrer la mezzanine, propose son conjoint.

Tu ne comprends pas ce que signifie leur jeu de regard, mais le traducteur finit par céder et t'invite - t'ordonne serait le mot le plus juste - à le suivre, précisant que tu peux prendre ton sac avec toi. Vous gravissez quelques marches de l'escalier en bois et le sommet de ton crâne frôle le plafond. Tu vois qu'est posé au sol un matelas pour deux places, une multiprise pas encore branchée et même une télévision à écran plat. Tu ne leur demandes pas pourquoi. Tu ne vas pas cracher dessus, surtout que cela te sera très pratique lorsque tu voudras regarder un film en streaming avec ton ordinateur, ou bien même faire un peu de jeu vidéo. Ton hôte te propose de te détendre en prenant un bon bain chaud tandis que Poe prépare à manger. Il te demande, par ailleurs, s'il y a un aliment que tu n'aimes pas et tu lui réponds que tu ne manges de viande. Que ce soit de poisson, de porc, de volaille, etc. Tu rechignes même à avaler des oeufs et même boire du lait. Ton vis-à-vis opine du chef avant de te dire qu'ils te préviendront lorsque le repas sera prêt. Tu le regardes alors revenir à la terre ferme, la mort dans l'âme.

Il était si prêt. Tu pouvais même sentir son odeur à cause de l'espace personnel brisé. Tu aurais pu le toucher, l'enlacer, l'embrasser. Faire tant et tant de chose que ton esprit détraqué ne cesse d'imaginer. Les joues en feu, tu décides de te ruer, l'air de rien, vers la salle de bain, manquant de tomber des escaliers au passage.

Et merde !


	10. Chapter 10

— Vous n'avez aucun diplôme…

— Mais j'ai travaillé durant cinq ans au garage de mon père et je n'ai jamais eu de retour négatif.

— Pourquoi avoir quitté le garage de votre père, alors ?

— Nous ne sommes plus en bon terme, grommelles-tu.

L'homme en face de toi réfléchis et tu te forces à garder le dos bien droit, de ne pas triturer tes mains. Bref, tu bandes tes muscles pour ne pas gesticuler. C'est le dernier garagiste de la ville et tu es prêt à prier n'importe quelle entité mystique pour qu'il cesse de regarder ton manque de diplôme et qu'il voit plutôt tes années d'expériences dans le domaine. Tu le vois se gratter son double menton et tu retiens à grand peine une grimace de dégoût. Ce type n'a pas vraiment bonne réputation et tu devines aisément qu'il va, lui aussi, t'utiliser comme larbin. Ce que tu es tout à fait capable d'accepter dès lors que tu as un salaire correct qui te permettra de payer ta part du loyer et des courses. Il te fixe de ses petits yeux et, finalement, soupire.

— Très bien. Je peux vous prendre en période d'essai d'un mois avec le salaire minimal. Si vous faites ce qu'il faut durant cette période, je vous engage définitivement et vous augmente. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez immédiatement renvoyé, est-ce clair ?

— Parfaitement, monsieur Plutt

Vous discutez ensuite de tes horaires ainsi que de ton salaire jamais il t'accepte après ta période d'essai. Il accepte que tu travailles tous les matins et le mercredi après-midi. Sauf le dimanche ; jour de repos obligatoire. Cela te convient très bien. Finalement, vous vous serrez la main en guise d'accord. Tu commences donc la semaine prochaine et c'est parfait pour toi. Tu t'en vas alors du garage et tu sais que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être définitivement en retard au café. Il faut que tu te dépêches. Heureusement que tu as beaucoup de sautes d'humeurs et que tu pars assez souvent en balade sur ton scooter. Sans cela, tu ne connaitrais pas tous les raccourcis de la ville. Cela ne t'empêche pas de galoper dans les vestiaires, t'habillant avec des gestes rapides et maladroits, répétant "merde" à plusieurs reprises. C'est vraiment pas le jour pour être en retard. Il ne vient voir votre travail qu'une seule fois par mois et n'hésitera pas à te virer si jamais tu fais la moindre chose qui le contrarie. C'est pour cela que, derrière ta caisse, tu gardes ton sourire commercial jusqu'au bout, même lorsque le traducteur arrive, passe commande et règle la note. Il coule un regard vers la droite et opine discrètement du chef alors qu'il remarque la présence de ton employeur. Sans un mot, il se place alors à sa table habituelle, sort son ordinateur portable et commence à travailler avec la plus grande concentration. Tu n'as pas le temps de jeter le moindre regard dans sa concentration. Il y a beaucoup de monde en ce début d'après-midi et il te faut plusieurs fois remplir le frigo.

— Ben, on a besoin de toi à l'arrière-boutique !

C'est Phasma qui t'appelle, trop occupée à poser les commandes sur chaque plateau, elle n'a pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails que tu comprends immédiatement de quoi il s'agit. Finn et trop occupé à la caisse et ton amie ne peut absolument pas quitter son poste. Tu te dépêches alors de te rendre à l'endroit indiqué pour recevoir le conducteur venu vous apporter votre commande. Il te descend tout ça à l'aide d'un fenwick tandis que tu vérifies scrupuleusement afin d'être sûr que rien ne manque. Une fois cela fait et une fois que les palettes sont placés à l'intérieur de la pièce et tu t'emplois à tout ranger dans les frigo avant que ne se coupe la chaîne du froid auquel Snoke y tient tant. Te voilà donc obligé de porter plusieurs affaires lourdes, quitte à te faire mal au dos et aux reins, dans le but de tout ranger rapidement et dans le bon emplacement. Tout doit être posé à sa juste place. Tout seul, cela te prend deux bonnes et c'est avec une bouteille d'eau que tu rends dans les vestiaires où tu t'étales le long du banc, soupirant de soulagement de pouvoir te poser un peu et grimaçant quelque peu lorsque tu sens que quelques nerfs se sont coincés un peu partout dans ton dos. C'était à prévoir, mais tu es le seul qui a la force et l'habitude de gérer les arrivages. De plus, tu connais bien les conducteurs depuis le temps, ce qui fait que vous gagnez, tous les deux, bien plus de temps. Lorsque tu reviens de ta pause, tu prends plateau vide et chiffon humide pour nettoyer toutes les tables vides et récupérer petites assiettes et gobelet vide ; de nouveaux clients arrivent encore et ils ne doivent pas s'installer devant un emplacement sale.

— Mon chéri...

Tu retiens une grimace d'étonnement mêlée de colère alors que tu reconnais cette voix juste derrière toi. Elle est revenue. Pourtant tu ne te retournes pas plus que tu ne lui réponds. Tu as pourtant cru lui avoir bien fait que tu ne voulais plus la voir sur ton lieu de travail. Tu décides de l'ignorer, de continuer ta tâche sous le regard scrutateur de Snoke avant de repartir derrière le comptoir pour prendre la place de ton amie. Tu as besoin de ça, pour te concentrer, penser à autre chose. Tu restes donc à cette place jusqu'à dix-huit heures trente, remplissant une nouvelle fois le frigo de bouteille d'eau et d'autres boissons. Une jeune femme arrive en béquille et tu la guide jusqu'à une table libre où elle peut tranquillement s'installer alors que tu poses son plateau devant elle. Elle te remercie, la larme à l'œil, signe qu'elle a passé une très mauvaise journée. Tu n'imposes pas plus ta présence et prend place derrière la caisse. C'est au tour de Phasma de prendre sa pause.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait cette fois ? te demande doucement ton amie.

— Me dire qu'elle repartait à son travail et qu'elle ne sait pas quand elle pourrait revenir.

— Je me mêle sûrement de ce qui me regarde pas, commence Finn sous ton regard noir, mais y'a possibilité à ce que tu ailles voir la gendarmerie pour interdire tes parents à venir chez toi et là où tu bosses.

— Tu as déjà eu à faire ça ? questionne Phasma, curieuse.

Finn opine du chef et explique qu'il est en très mauvais terme avec toute sa famille depuis qu'il est en couple avec Rey. Pas ses parents étant donné qu'il n'a jamais connu ces derniers. Ses oncles et tantes, ainsi que toute la clique… ils n'acceptent pas qu'une blanche arrive dans leur famille, ce que le jeune homme trouve stupide et cruel. Tu réfléchis à cette proposition la trouvant intéressante. Après tout, si ton père apprend que tu as trouvé du travail chez la concurrence, il risque fortement de ne pas apprécier et venir t'humilier devant tes nouveau clients, voire même devant ton nouveau patron. Tu songes sombrement à cette possibilité et à tout ce que tu vas devoir faire pour empêcher cela. Tu soupires. Il va pourtant falloir que tu retournes le voir.

* * *

— Il y a un problème ? demandes-tu sur la défensive, alors que tu les vois prêt à partir.

— Aucun, te répond Dameron avec son éternel sourire. nous nous sommes juste dit que, comme vous ne devez pas seulement avoir que l'équivalent d'un sac, nous voulions vous proposer de vous accompagner ce soir pour tout récupérer.

— Je…

— Je vous attends dans la voiture, annonce Hux en partant devant.

Toujours en train d'assimiler la situation, tu ne débats pas alors que l'interprète pose sa main sur ton avant-bras, attirant ton attention. Il te demande de ne rien dire, de garder cette information pour toi ou vous risquez de vous attirer les foudres du roux sur vous deux. Sa voix est basse alors qu'il explique que c'est le traducteur qui a eu cette idée et cette décision. D'une voix hésitante, tu lui fais part de ton impression, celle qui te susurre qu'Armitage ne t'apprécie guère. Poe glousse et tu n'aurais pas cru cela possible venant d'un homme.

— Oh ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Si Armi te détestait, il ne viendrait pas te voir sur ton lieu de travail et ne t'aurait même pas ouvert sa porte.

Dans la voiture, tu es encore rouge tomate alors que tu te remémores le souffle dans ton oreille, les lèvres proche de ton lobe et la phrase chuchotée d'une voix suave :

"C'est même tout le contraire."


	11. Chapter 11

C'est Joey qui ouvre la porte de ce qui fut autrefois la demeure familiale et tu ne te retiens pas de lui franche accolade alors qu'il te prend dans ses bras, ne te cachant pas qu'il est heureux de te voir et que son père est absent. Tu ne lui en demandes pas la raison. A dire vrai, tu veux tout oublier concernant tes géniteurs. Ces parents qui n'en ont que le nom. Ils ne méritent pas que t'occupes plus d'eux. Phasma t'a très bien conseillé à ce sujet et tu es bien décidé à l'écouter. Tu vas vivre ta vie ; celle que tu veux mener comme tu l'entends. Sortant de tes pensées, tu présentes Dameron et Hux comme tes colocataires et explique qu'ils sont venus t'aider pour récupérer le restant de tes affaires. Le surnommé Chewie opine du chef et ouvre grand la porte pour que vous puissiez entrer tous les trois. Vous vous dirigez alors en direction de ta chambre et tu y es surpris de la voir avec pas mal de cartons.

— Ton père voulait tout jeter pendant ton absence, mais ta mère et moi sommes parvenu à lui faire changer d'avis.

— Ne me parle plus d'elle, s'il te plaît.

— Ben…

— Je veux pas en parler, fais-tu plus durement.

Ton oncle acquiesce d'un air triste, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que tu n'es pas encore prêt à entamer ce genre de conversation. En tout cas, pas tant que le couple derrière toi seront ici. Ils savent à peine ce qu'il s'est passé et tu ne veux pas… tu secoues la tête. Tu n'es pas du genre à accepter de montrer tes faiblesses. Alors, sans perdre de temps, tu es le premier à amorcer le ramassage de tous tes effets personnels. Chacun te suive silencieusement, Joey plaçant quelques remarques à tes colocataires. Celui qui semble être le plus intéressé est Dameron, mais tu commences à comprendre que Hux est du genre secret. C'est un homme complexe qui se montre bien plus attentif qu'il ne donne l'air. Tu es donc persuadé qu'il n'aura pas manqué les nombreuses photos de famille aux verres brisés, pendant lamentablement sur le mur longeant les marches d'escalier. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ta douce amie ne leur ai donné aucun détail. Celui que tu n'assumes pas totalement. La voiture du petit brun se remplit rapidement et tu refuses la bière que te propose la parodie de bûcheron, lui expliquant que vous devez rentrer afin que vous ne soyez pas trop fatigué pour demain matin. Il accepte, mais conserve sa mine attristée.

— Viens me voir au boulot, proposes-tu.

Il renifle et assure qu'il ne manquera pas de venir te voir à chaque fois qu'il en aura l'occasion. Tu n'hésites pas à lui faire une dernière accolade bien moins brève qu'à ton arrivé et tu finis par te détourner, pénétrant à l'arrière du véhicule et attendant que l'interprète et le traducteur disent au revoir à ton oncle. Le retour se fait dans le plus grand silence et aucun mot n'est prononcé lorsque vous videz la voiture, déposant tous les cartons sous la mezzanine. Tu rangeras tout demain soir. En attendant, tu réchauffe les restes d'hier soir, ayant la flegme de préparer un repas.

— Au garage Solo, on m'avait dit que cela prendrait deux jours pour tout réparer pour un prix moindre, clame un désagréable client.

— La matinée me suffira amplement, monsieur. Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de revenir me voir

L'homme d'affaire renifle, n'y croyant pas du tout et te lance le paris de te payer le double de la somme que tu as précédemment annoncé. Tu esquisses alors un rictus amusé et emplie de défi. Qui es-tu pour refuser pareille chose. D'autant plus que ton éventuel futur employeur se trouve non loin de toi, à surveiller du coin de l'oeil le moindre de tes faits et gestes, la moindre syllabe sortant de ta bouche. C'est donc sans surprise que tu le vois relever le nez alors que tu réponds au client que tu tiens le pari et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à ses désister au dernier moment par crainte de perdre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce dernier rajoute alors qu'il n'hésitera pas à refiler une sale réputation en cas d'échec, assurant qu'il est un homme important dans le quartier des affaires. Il semble penser que cela va t'effrayer, mais tu tends ta main en guise d'accord et que tu lui souhaites une bonne matinée. L'homme s'en va, sûr de sa victoire tandis que tu te mets immédiatement au travail, refusant de perdre. L'homme ventripotent et à l'hygiène douteuse qui te sert de patron s'approche de toi, la mine à la fois sévère et douteuse.

—Tu es sûr de ton coup, Solo ?

— J'avais les mêmes horaires chez mon… père qui foutait rien. Alors j'ai du apprendre à tout réparer très vite. Une matinée, c'est plus que suffisant.

Tu te concentres alors sur ton travail, faisant totalement abstraction du monde qui t'entoure. Calme et concentré. C'est très dur à admettre mais, bien que tu n'ais jamais réellement voulu devenir mécanicien, c'est un domaine que tu maîtrises parfaitement, dans laquelle tu es très à ton aise. C'est pour cela que tu termines ta tâche une heure en avance. C'est donc sans surprise que la mine de l'arrogant est déconfite quand Plutt vient le voir, annonçant que son pari est perdu et qu'il lui doit le double du prix de base. Le businessman pâlit considérablement et bafouille des explications incompréhensifs, cherchant à dire que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie et qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais le garagiste prend sa mine patibulaire, roule des muscles et s'approche du gars avec un air menaçant, envahissant son espace vital et personnel. Ce type, tu l'aimes bien, mine de rien. Il te laisse pas tout gérer et a bien le sens des affaires. Remarque, ce serait bien le diable qu'il cherche pas à empocher la somme que tu as gagné dans un pari stupide. C'est pour cela que tu as un peu de mal à ne pas ricaner d'amusement, tandis que tu retires le cambouis de tes mains, te dépêchant de te préparer pour ton second travail.

— J'y vais, annonces-tu alors que ton patron range le chèque du malheureux arrogant.

— Juste un mot, Solo, fait-il en faisant le tour, te rejoignant et posant sa main grasse sur ton épaule. Tu travailles toujours aussi rapidement ?

— Pas le choix, avoues-tu. Je ne suis ici que le matin alors autant faire rapidement mon travail.

— Alors c'est décidé. Considère que t'es engagé dès la fin de la période d'essai.

T'as le sourire aux lèvres alors que hux vient passer sa commande habituelle. A cette vision, il arque un sourcil curieux et tu lui promets de venir le lui annoncer lors de ta pause. Il opine du chef et se dirige vers sa table. Tu es content de le voir jeter un dernier regard vers toi avant de se mettre au travail. C'est à ton tour de détourner les yeux pour tomber sur une personne âgé ne parvenant à prendre une décision quant à la boisson à prendre ainsi que sur la taille du gobelet et pas aimable pour un sou. Tu lui demandes alors ce qui ne va pas et te répond à voix basse, faisant bien comprendre clients que cela ne les regarde pas et qu'elle n'a pas envie d'entendre un seul commentaire de leur part.

— Je me suis engueulée avec elle.

— Ah merde.

— Oui.

Tu décides alors de garder le silence sur ta nouvelle à toi.


	12. Chapter 12

— Putain de merde !

C'est sorti tout seul et pétard que tu as eu besoin de l'exprimer. Tant pis si tes colocataires t'entendent. Tu t'en fiches. Ca t'apprendra à accepter de passer en dernier sous la douche. 'Faut dire que, si Poe est rapide pour se laver et si Hux aime prendre son temps, les deux combinés font que ça dure des plombs et que tu te retrouves avec uniquement de l'eau froide. C'est un coup à te taper un rhume et tu continus de pousser quelques jurons bien sentis tandis que tu te savonnes en quatrième vitesse et c'est dix minutes plus tard que tu t'essuis avec force et vigueur dans l'unique but de te réchauffer un minimum avant de t'habiller de pied en cape. Tu ne portes que du noir. Cela a toujours été ta couleur, de toute manière, et tu ne comptes pas mettre autre chose même si l'interprète t'assurer que le bleu, même foncé, t'irait à merveille. Sorti de la salle d'eau et les cheveux encore trempé, tu te fais tout de suite hélé par le traducteur qui te demande de préparer la table basse pour que tout soit prêt avant l'arrivé des invités. Tu acquiesces et sorts le nombre de verre qu'il faut ainsi que des ramequins dans lesquelles tu y verses divers apéritifs. Tu va chercher le bol où se trouve les knackis chaud… bref. Tu t'attèles à la tâche dans le silence alors que le couple discute entre eux. Cela fait environ trois semaines que vous vivez en colocations et tu n'as pas la sensation que les choses aient évolué tant que ça. Idiot, te rabroues-tu. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que la situation bouge et change, tu n'es qu'un colocataire, un intru dans cette vie de couple.

— Je ne vois toujours comment tu veux qu'on joue à cinq sur un jeu jouable à quatre, fait le roux.

Son air est dubitatif et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire alors que tu lui réponds que vous jouerez à tour de rôle. Le perdant - ou le gagnant, au choix - devra donner sa manette à quelqu'un d'autre pour que tout le monde puisse jouer.

— Je pense que ce seront les gagnants qui devront la donné, d'ailleurs.

— Et pourquoi ?

Parce que Phasma, sa copine et moi connaissons bien le jeu. Ce serait un peu de la triche si l'un de nous trois gardait tout le temps. Et pour le second jeu, on peut jouer en équipe, alors ça ira.

— Il y aura tout de même une personne en trop, fait remarqué Armitage.

— And' n'aime pas ce jeu.

L'homme ne rajoute rien, semblant satisfait de tes réponses, mais garde tout de même les lèvres pincées et les yeux scrutateurs. Tu ne dis rien, tu sais exactement pourquoi il te regarde ainsi. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu te couvrait autant si c'était pour te retrouver en tee-shirt dans tes deux lieux de travail. Tu ne lui as jamais expliqué, estimant que cela ne le regardait pas du tout. Et puis, cela te permet de ne pas trop te confier à lui, de ne pas te rapprocher de lui alors que tu ne sais pas du tout comment faire pour t'en éloigner. Peut-être dois-tu faire une sacré crasse de sorte à ce qu'ils ne veuillent plus jamais te voir, mais à chaque que cette idée t'effleure, ou que tu es sur le point de la mettre à exécution, tu te rétractes et change immédiatement d'avis. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qui te retient autant. Peut-être parce que tu as surpris Poe et son conjoint interdire l'entrée à ton père qui voulait absolument craché sa haine sur ta figure. Il n'a pas apprécié que tu trouves un nouveau travail dans un autre garage aussi rapidement. Unkar Plutt, surtout. Son principal concurrent. Ils ne t'ont rien dit alors que tu étais sorti de la salle d'eau quelques minutes après le départ de ton géniteur, mais tu ressens une grande reconnaissance envers eux depuis ce jour. Non. Les décevoir d'une manière ou d'une autre est tout bonnement inenvisageable.

— Elles sont aussi vegan ? demande le petit brun depuis le bar.

— Non, je suis le seul.

Ouais, le seul chiant de la soirée à emmerder le monde à ne pas manger comme tout le monde. Mais que peux-tu y faire. Vous n'avez jamais eu d'animaux dans la famille et tu ne supportes pas en voir un abandonné. Les conditions pour les tuer sont juste ignoble à ton sens et tu n'apprécies certainement pas qu'on les tue dans les films - oui, tu sais que c'est que du faux, merci - juste pour rajouter un peu d'horreur dans la scène. Franchement, un môme est largement suffisant. Pour toutes ces raisons, et bien d'autres encore, tu ne manges pas de viande. Tu en as pourtant déjà mangé jusqu'à tes seize ans, chose imposée par tes parents. Soit cela te rendait malade, soit tu culpabilisais. Il arrivait même à certains moments que tu vomisses. "Le fragile" que Solo te surnommait.

— Elles comptent boire toutes les deux ?

— Phasma tiens bien l'alcool, c'est sa copine qu'il faudra surveiller. C'est une ancienne alcoolique qui tient assez mal. Une ou deu bien et c'est tout. Phasma l'aura sans doute interdit de faire le moindre vague.

Tes explications coupent court car la sonnette de la porte retentit, signe que les deux femmes sont arrivées. Pas besoin de se poser la question ; une personne de la résidence a dut leur ouvrir la porte du bâtiment. Si tu fais la bise à Andreya, tu n'hésites pas à prendre ta meilleure amie dans tes bras, câlin intempestif qu'elle ne refuse certainement pas. Sa copine déclare qu'elle va finir par être jalouse si vous continuez comme ça, mais un fuck fait par toi et la blonde lui fait bien comprendre avec humour que vous n'en avez rien à faire. Vous finissez par vous séparer assez rapidement, te chargeant de faire les présentations. Les manteaux sont cintrés, les chaussures sont retirés - Hux y tiens - et vous voilà tous les cinq réparti dans le canapé et fauteuils, sirotant votre boisson et grignotant. And' te charie à chaque fois qu'on te propose le bol de knackies que tu repousses. Le lapin, qu'elle s'amuse à te surnommer et tu n'hésites pas à la renvoyer bouler à chaque fois que la jeune femme se montre un peu trop agaçante. Tu n'as jamais réussi à totalement l'apprécier et ton amie et collègue est tout à fait au courant. Au bout de plusieurs vannes balancées entre vous deux - et dont tu tires une victoire plutôt écrasante pour ton plus grand plaisir - Poe propose immédiatement de découvrir les jeux dont tu as tant parlé. Tout le monde opine du chef et tu te lèves pour allumer télévision et console et propose de faire quelques tours pour rien, le temps pour les deux néophytes de se faire aux touches. D'ailleurs, tu as du mal à retenir un sourire purement amusé alors que le roux prend la manette comme si cette dernière allait lui apporter toutes les maladies du monde. Tu t'accroupis à côtés de son fauteuil, lui expliquant que tu vas rester avec lui le temps de l'aider et tu n'es pas surpris de voir Dameron se rapprocher de vous deux pour t'écouter. D'après ce qu'il a compris, si Phasma maîtrise très bien ce jeu, elle n'a jamais réussi à te vaincre.

— Autant alors écouter le maître.

La soirée se passe sous les rires, les provocations, les cris de désespoir, de frustrations et de victoires. Tu es le seul à ne pas hausser le ton, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de t'amuser avec les autres. On rabroue Andreya qui veut une troisième bière et on lui colle dans les pattes la bouteille de coca cherry. C'est ça ou de l'eau. Tout se passe bien à une chose près qui te mettra dans tous tes états durant le reste de la soirée.

Poe t'a embrassé dans la salle d'eau.


	13. Chapter 13

Tu gardes la mâchoire serrée tandis que tu te concentres sur le quad qui te donne du fil à retordre depuis que tu as commencé ta matinée. Tu n'aimes pas ces nouveaux engins électroniques où tu dois avoir un ordinateur scannant l'engin pour trouver où se trouve le problème et, éventuellement le régler. Les grandes entreprises n'en ont rien à faire de couler les petits garages, tant que cela profite à leurs profits à eux. Il faut dire aussi que tu n'arrives pas très bien à te concentrer à cause de la soirée de la veille.

Oh, tu as passé un excellent moment, tu t'es bien amusé et tu es content de voir que Hux et Dameron se sont bien prêté au jeu et ont assez souvent bataillé pour avoir la manette ce qui t'a souvent amené à sourire plusieurs fois que tu dissimulais tant bien que mal derrière une bouteille de bière. Mais ce qui te déconcentre surtout, c'est le moment où tu t'es rendu dans la salle de bain pour te laver les mains. L'interprète t'a rejoint, refermant la porte derrière lui, provoquant un sourcil arqué de ta part ainsi qu'une mine étonnée. De son éternel sourire, il t'a fait savoir que lui et son conjoint s'amusaient bien et qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer tes amies. Tu te souviens l'avoir remercié et que tu passais également un excellent moment. C'est à cet instant-là que tout a dérapé, selon toi. Il t'a poussé contre le lavabo, s'est plaqué contre toi, mis sa main contre ta nuque pour te forcer à te laisser faire et t'a embrassé à pleine bouche. Tu as été trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit, lui laissant le champ libre. Tu te remémores que tu as senti un frisson remonter jusque dans ta colonne vertébrale alors que tu sentais sa langue danser avec passion avec la tienne. Encore maintenant, tu ne comprends pas ce sentiment de manque lorsqu'il s'est finalement retiré pour sortir de la pièce et rejoindre les invités. Il t'a fallut de longue minute pour te reprendre et te façonner un masque d'impassibilité, non sans de grandes difficultés. Tu n'as pas pu regarder Armitage durant toute la soirée, te sentant gêné à son égard de la trahison de son petit ami. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire et tu n'as pas osé en parler à Phasma. Quelque chose te dit que c'est quelque chose qui ne doit pas être divulgué maintenant. Il faut d'abord que tu fasses le tri dans ta tête, que tu comprennes mieux la situation.

Tu ne veux pas faire d'erreur.

Tu ne veux faire souffrir personne.

— Aïe ! Putain de merde !

— Crétin ! Va te désinfecter ça maintenant ! te gronde Plutt vertement.

Tu te retires du véhicules sur lequel tu étais penché à moitié pour te diriger va la boîte à pharmacie, situé près d'un lavabo. Tu passes ta main sous l'eau, mêlant les deux liquides vitaux et tu entends un sifflement derrière ton épaule, signe que ton employeur vient de remarquer ta blessure et que ce n'est vraisemblablement pas joli à voir. Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment tu t'y es pris, mais tu ne t'es pas loupé. Il finit par t'ordonner de le suivre et tu te laisses faire alors qu'il passe un chiffon propre sur ta peau mouillé, rougissant immédiatement le tissu et s'emploi à désinfecter la plaie partant de ton index jusqu'à la base de ton poignet. Il t'apprend qu'encore un plus profondément et tu étais bon pour te rendre aux urgences. Tu mêles remerciement et excuses et ton patron t'assure que ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Lui-même s'est coupé un doigt dans son travail. Au final, on a pu lui recoudre à temps, mais il s'en ai fallut de peu avant que ce ne soit plus possible. Il te bande la main comme quelqu'un qui y est habitué et te fait savoir qu'il est, de toute façon, temps pour toi de débarrasser le plancher. Tu opines du chef et lui remercie une dernière fois avant de te diriger vers ta moto, enfilant veste, casque et gants. Tu grimaces à certains moments. Tu ne t'es loupé et c'est avec une mine inquiète que ta meilleure amie vient vers toi.

— Ben, tu t'es fais quoi ?!

— C'est rien. C'est arrivé tout à l'heure au garage.

— C'est jamais rien. Tu te rappelles de ta blessure à la hanche ?

— Je te promets de faire plus attention, cette fois-ci, rassures-tu avec un ton calme.

La serveuse polyvalente te regarde avec suspicion avant d'abdiquer et d'opiner du chef avant de commencer à son tour, son travail. La clientèle commence à affluer et les habitués te demandent immédiatement ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu ne rentres pas dans les détails, sentant que ça va vite devenir fatiguant. Pourtant, tu te sens limite blessé du silence du traducteur lorsqu'il se place devant toi, remarque ton bandage, mais se contente de passer sa commande avant de régler la note et de se diriger vers sa table habituelle. Bien, au moins te sens-tu moins coupable pour les évènements de la veille. Tu râles tout de même un peu alors que tes collègues décident tous les deux que tu resteras toute l'après-midi coincé derrière la caisse et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses plier ta main sans te mettre à grimacer. Les clients soutiennent cette décision, certains soutenant qu'il ne faut jamais plaisanter avec les longues estafilades de ce style. Quand enfin vient l'heure de la pause, tu prends ton sempiternel café et part te dissimuler dans les vestiaires. Tu ne veux pas aller te rendre à sa table. Tu lui as déjà jeté de nombreux coup d'œil et le roux semble tellement concentré dans son travail que tu ne veux pas le déranger. Alors tu t'allonges et réfléchis à comment va bien se dérouler la suite. Si Poe décide d'aller plus loin, tu ne vas pouvoir rester le colocataire plus longtemps. D'autant que, bien que tu dois admettes que le petit brun ne soit pas désagréable à regarder et que sa bonne humeur – bien qu'agaçante – est rafraîchissante, tu ne ressens pourtant pas la même chose qu'avec son conjoint. Avec Hux, c'est différent. Il t'a plu au premier regard et ce qui n'était qu'un béguin au début, c'est transformé en bien plus au fil des semaines.

Tu lâches un profond soupir.

'Va falloir que tu lises les annonces de studio à louer.

A la fin de ton service, lorsque le café ferme enfin, que tu as libéré tes cheveux de cet horrible queue de cheval et que tu t'échines à retirer la chaîne de ton scooter sans te faire plus mal, tu sursautes alors que tu vois une main fine et blanche se poser sur la tienne. Tu lèves rapidement le nez et est surprit de voir le traducteur te regarder avec son éternelle œillade sévère.

— Tu m'as encore ignoré.

— Tu étais concentré dans ton travail, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

—Fais-le durant ta pause.

—Tu n'es pas rentré, pourquoi ? changes-tu immédiatement de sujet, sentant que vous vous rendez sur un terrain glissant.

Sans un mot, il te montre un casque flambant neuf et tu n'as pas besoin de réponse verbale pour comprendre que vous allez dorénavant rentrer à deux. Tu te lèves et recules, détournant ton visage pour dissimuler ton rougissement qui doit sûrement s'étendre jusque sur tes épaules. Par les bruits, tu saisis qu'il galère à retirer ta chaîne de sécurité, mais finit par y parvenir. Vous rangez tout ça et tous tes muscles se tendent alors que tu le sens s'installer derrière toi, collant son torse contre ton dos et passant ses bras autour de ta taille.

 _Concentre-toi, Ben_ , penses-tu avec force.

Le véhicule vrombit, mais tu fais attention de bien respecter les limites de vitesse. Tu te permets également de ne pas prendre de raccourci, voulant profiter de ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Tu sens sa cage thoracique bouger et tu livres un véritable combat de gladiateur pour rester concentré sur la route. Lorsque vous arrivez enfin au garage, tu le laisses partir devant toi. Il te faut un moment avant de te reprendre. Durant tout le long du trajet, jurant sentir ses pouces te caresser par-dessus ta veste et, rien que le fait de le sentir plaqué contre toi, t'a fait bandé comme un malade.

— Ben ! t'appelle-t-il.

— J'arrive, j'arrive.

Tu passes rapidement devant lui, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas la bosse visible, trahissant ton excitation à son égard et ton visage rouge pivoine.

Cette fois, c'est toi qui prends la douche en premier.


	14. Chapter 14

Ploum31 : Je suis contente que, malgré que tu ne sois pas très UA et "tu", celle-ci te plaise et que ce ne soit plus une lecture par dépit. Et merci pour m'avoir prévenu pour les tirets. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je suis pas venue sur ce site (avant l'écriture de EA) que je me souviens plus de pas mal de truc et que je suis encore en mode "comment que ça fonctionne". XD En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. ^^

* * *

— Je vais le buter ce sale con !

— Je vous aiderai bien à trouver une arme, mais j'ai peur qu'on m'accuse de complicité, badines-tu entre deux coups de clé à boulon.

— Restes clean, toi. J'aurai besoin de toi pour continuer à faire tourner la boutique en cas de pépin.

— … Putain !

Ce juron lâché subitement n'est pas seulement dû à la surprise de la réponse de ton patron, mais également parce que tu t'es mangé le dessous de la voiture en pleine tête. Tu recules immédiatement pour te redresser et te frotter la zone douloureuse, continuant de regarder fixement ton employeur avec une mine surprise. Ce dernier te balance un regard noir, les lèvres pincées et tu ne sais pas s'il est énervé par le coup de téléphone ou par ta réaction. Les deux en même temps quand il réplique d'une voix dure que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y réfléchit. Qu'avec tes compétences, et si tu en as la volonté, tu pourrais très bien reprendre la boutique. Son raisonnement n'est pas dénué de logique étant donné qu'il t'explique également qu'il se trouve proche de la retraite et que, s'il ne lâchera pas immédiatement les rênes, il compte bien te laisser la bride lorsque tu seras enfin prêt à voler de tes propres ailes. Tu ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre à cela et tu sens qu'un remerciement serait mal placé. Le grassouillet personnage te coupe court dans ton hésitation lorsqu'il te prévient que tu ne dois en parler à personne, car rien n'est officiel et qu'il peut tout à fait changer d'avis. Tu opines du chef et décides de retourner à ton travail. Tu aimerais bien terminer avant de débaucher pour ton second boulot.

— Bouges pas de là-dessous, grince soudainement Plutt d'une voix sombre, signe que les ennuis approchent.

Et par ennuis, tu parles bien évidemment de ton géniteur qui ne semble pas parvenir à avaler le fait que tu ais pu facilement, non seulement trouver un appartement, mais également un emploi à mi-temps dans un garage concurrent. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il rapplique dans ton lieu de travail, exigeant de te voir. Sûrement pour te cracher toute sa haine, son dégoût et son mépris dans ta figure. Unkar et lui ne s'aiment clairement pas, alors apprendre que tu fasses tourner la boutique d'un rival doit probablement le ronger. En tout cas, ton boss le pense et c'est pour cela qu'il refuse toujours à ce que tu lui fasses face, prenant les choses en main pour empêcher la confrontation chose qu'il gère très bien pour l'instant. En tant que propriétaire des lieux, il a le pouvoir d'appeler les autorités pour interdire Solo senior de s'approcher de son garage et ton géniteur en a parfaitement conscience. Il se contente alors de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises, hausser la voix pour un emblant d'autorité et s'en va bredouille. Mais pas cette fois, aujourd'hui, rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix, tu le devines bourré et finalement prêt à forcer le passage pour en découdre. C'est pour cela que tu te dépêches de finaliser ton travail avant de te redresser. C'est au moment que tu te remets debout et prend ton chiffon accroché à ta ceinture pour nettoyer tes mains noires, que Han arrive à ta hauteur, le regard rancunier et vitreux, l'haleine chargée de whisky et la grimace mécontente.

— Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bon à rien !

— Ne répond pas, t'ordonne immédiatement Plutt. Monsieur Solo, soit vous partez définitivement de mon garage, soit j'appelle la police.

— Rien à foutre. C'est à ce fragile pd que je suis venu parler.

Ta main se resserre sur ta clé à boulon.

 _Ne réagis pas, ne réagis pas, ne réagis pas_ , répètes-tu en un mantra.

— Quoi, t'es plus doué pour sucer des queues que pour répondre à ton père ? T'as rien à foutre ici. Juste à crever dans le caniveau du coin, espèce d'anormal.

— Monsieur Solo, dernier avertissement, gronde ton patron une dernière fois.

— J'me casse, j'me casse, fait-il finalement à ton plus grand soulagement. Mais crois bien que j'vais pas en rester là. Un pd qui se tape deux mecs en même temps, elle va être belle la réputation de votre garage, Plutt, fait-il en s'éloignant enfin.

Un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce et tu as des envies de meurtres. Tu as également la peur qui te tord l'estomac alors que tu attends avec une certaine appréhension la réaction de ton employeur. Ce dernier pousse de nombreux jurons bien sentis et t'assure qu'il ira voir la gendarmerie dans la journée et qu'il va s'assurer à ce que cet enfoiré ne puisse, non seulement, plus jamais s'approcher de son garage, mais qu'il escompte porter plainte si jamais il colporte bel et bien ces rumeurs.

— Je… je suis…

— Bientôt en retard pour ton autre job si tu t'actives pas, te coupe-t-il.

N'insistant pas, tu poses tes outils, ton chiffon, enfile veste, casque et gants avant d'enfourcher ton scooter. Le bonhomme ventripotent vient seulement te voir pour te dire qu'il en a absolument rien à faire de ton orientation sexuelle, encore moins d'avec qui tu partages ton lit, tant que cela ne porte pas préjudice sur ton travail. Tu le remercies pour sa compréhension et démarre le moteur pour emprunter tous les raccourcis que tu connais pour rattraper ton retard. Phasma te regarde arriver au pas rapide avec un sourire amusé et tu présentes tes excuses à tes collègues. Finn t'assure que ce n'est rien, que ce ne doit pas être pratique d'enchaîner deux boulots à la suite tous les jours et tu en profites pour lui demander ce que tu dois faire pour que ton paternel n'ait plus le droit de t'approcher.

Pour une fois, les clients ne mouftent pas.

— C'est quand même pas trop tôt, répond Hux alors que tu lui expliques tes intentions concernant Han Solo.

Tu ne lui parles pas des ragots qu'il compte balancer à tous ceux qui veulent bien l'entendre que tu es un gay se complaisant dans le gang bang. Sûrement même que tu es celui qui subit tout. Normal pour un fragile. Tu ne lui dis rien de tout ceci car tu ne veux pas causer de soucis au traducteur, ni à Dameron. Pas plus que tu n'oses avouer le fameux baiser de l'interprète, ni même la main baladeuse que tu as eu droit lundi au niveau de ton fessier.

— Il ne vient pas jusque au garage où tu travailles, au moins ? demande le roux.

— Si, fais-tu dans une grimace, ne sachant pas trop comment cacher la moitié des évènements. Plutt fait tout pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. Il compte aussi appeler les flics pour qu'il s'approche plus de là où je bosse.

— Bien, opine-t-il. Nous ferons la même chose Poe et moi.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

— C'est vrai, mais j'ai envie de que ce sale con se noie dans sa connerie et sa frustration de ne plus pouvoir te blesser, alors je vais pas me gêner. Et crois-moi que Poe sera d'accord avec moi.

— T'es sûr ? demandes-tu d'une voix incertaine.

— T'en fais pas. Quand il le veut, ce crétin peut être bien plus sadique que moi.

Tu souris, amusé par cette affirmation et ce franc soutien qui te soulage tant. Tu finis de boire ton café alors que tu poses une main sur la sienne avant de le remercier pour tout ce que lui et Dameron faite pour lui depuis le début. Le regard vert se bloque sur ta patte et tu la retires vivement, te confondant en excuse et en prétextant la fin de ta pause. Tu t'éloignes alors et évite de le regarder, ton visage rosissant à chaque fois que tu repenses à ton audace. Tu n'as pas vu son expression.

Tu n'as pas vu ses jambes croisées.

Chose qu'il ne fait habituellement jamais.


	15. Chapter 15

Anne Taure : J'avoue que je n'ai lu aucune ff avec Unkar Plutt, mais c'est vrai qu'il change de tout au tout ici. C'est vrai qu'il se retrouverait sur la paille avec son comportement dans le film X)  
Héhé... Comme quoi Hux n'est pas si totalement froid. 8D

* * *

Tu n'oses pas descendre de la mezzanine depuis laquelle tu es perché, ayant quelques difficultés à te concentrer sur ton jeu vidéo. Ce n'est pas comme tu affrontais un boss alors tu t'en moques un peu. En fait, c'est plus une excuse pour rester en haut, invisible et ainsi que de te donner la possibilité de dresser l'oreille sur ce qu'il se passe en bas. Tu ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est la première fois que tu les entends hausser le ton entre deux et cela te déboussole quelque peu. Hux devient plus cinglant, blessant, tandis que Dameron a complètement perdu son sempiternel sourire et balance reproche sur reproche à son conjoint. Tu ne sais pas trop comment cette dispute a débuté. Ah si. Peut-être une histoire de carton laissé dans le frigo alors que le traducteur a horreur de ça. Selon lui, ça mange beaucoup plus d'électricité en plus de ne pas favoriser le refroidissement des aliments à l'intérieur. La nonchalance de Poe l'a agacé et le ton est rapidement monté. Tu grimaces. Cela te rappelle les trop nombreuses disputes entre tes parents. Joey et toi préférant simple spectateur. Il arrivait parfois à ce que l'un des deux demande votre avis ou votre soutien, vous faisant automatiquement engueuler lorsque vous osiez ouvrir la bouche. Alors, cette fois, tu ne comptes même pas t'en mêler. Cependant, un coup d'œil vers ton téléphone portable et tu comprends que le repas ne sera pas pour tout de suite si ça continu comme ça. Soupirant, tu t'arrêtes à un point de sauvegarde, quitte la partie et éteint console et télévision avant de te déplacer jusqu'à la cuisine. Le couple s'est barré dans leur chambre, mais tu peux tout de même entendre quelques échos. Ce n'est pas bien grave et tu préfères t'occuper de préparer quelque chose de rapide et de chaud, le temps s'étend rafraîchi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ?

Tu sursautes légèrement, retenant à grand peine tout coude de se lever sous le coup de la surprise. C'est l'interprète qui se trouve derrière toi, complètement débraillé, un air d'imbécile heureux peint sur le visage et une lueur dans le regard qui n'est pas vraiment pour te rassurer. Tu hésites alors que tu lui énonces le menu et le voilà qu'il te plaque contre le plan de travail alors qu'il se rapproche de toi, une main baladeuse se posant sur ta hanche. Tu ne veux pas. Pas le frapper, le repousser, lui faire de mal, détruire cette romance entre ces deux hommes. Tu t'y es résigné. Alors tu ne manques pas de t'échapper dès que tu découvres une faille à ta droite, partant te réfugier dans la salle d'eau. Tu fermes la porte à clé et t'appuies contre le lavabo. Vraiment, tu ne comprends pas ce qui lui passe par la tête. Tu as bien compris que leur engueulade s'est terminée en partie de jambe en l'air. Alors pourquoi en rajouter une couche avec toi. Ne tient-il donc plus à Armitage pour tenter une aussi mauvaise approche avec toi ? Non. Qu'il cesse. Tu as déjà bien d'énorme difficulté à renoncer au roux qui n'a pas rendu ta tâche facile hier soir, à se coller ainsi contre toi sur ton scooter.

— 'Fait chier.

— Langage, répond une voix caractéristique.

Tu te retournes d'un bond et écarquille les yeux alors que tu découvres l'homme de tes rêves à quelques mètres de toi, uniquement d'une serviette entourant sa taille. De là où tu te trouves, tu peux même voir les gouttes descendre de sa courte chevelure pour glisser sur sa peau blanche, terminant leur chute jusque au rebord du tissu immaculé. Bon dieu que tu aimerais être cette serviette. Tu ne réagis pas alors que tu le vois s'approcher de toi avec son dos raide. Silencieusement, il te tend une main, paume en l'air, mais tu ne bouges pas, ne saisis pas ce que cela signifie. Au bout d'un moment d'immobilisme, tu l'entends soupirer et d'un geste expert, défait sa serviette qui vient choir au sol. Cela te fait immédiatement réagir. Du moins, c'est ton corps qui bouge de lui-même. Ton cerveau, lui, a complètement court-circuité. Le tas de muscle que tu es s'est déplacé vers lui en un seul bloc, tes mains se plaquant sur sa nuque et sa taille, annihilant toute fuite possible. Ta bouche recouvrant la sienne en un baiser sauvage, impérieux. Tu ne fais pas attention au fait qu'il y réponde, qu'il se laisse se soumettre à ta langue. Sans doute réserve-t-il ce petit combat pour plus tard. Tu grognes. C'est si bon. Tu te sens immédiatement réagir à son corps nu, à cette bouche que tu as tant désiré.

Tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir t'arrêter.

Tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir t'arrêter.

— Armi, le repas est prêt.

La voix de Poe résonnant à travers la porte agit sur toi comme un puissant électrochoc qui te fait réagir aussitôt. Tu fais reculer le roux loin de toi, brisant tout contact entre vous deux. Il veut en placer une, mais tu lui ordonnes de la fermer de ta voix rendue rauque par l'excitation. Tu t'en veux horriblement. Tu n'aurais pas dû céder à tes pulsions, à tes envies. Ton violent désir de l'avoir pour toi. Il appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre et tu n'as pas le droit de le lui voler comme ça. Alors, quand il tente une nouvelle approche, tu bouges enfin, déverrouilles la porte et fuis. Ni plus ni moins. Tu t'empares de tes affaires et te barres de l'appartement pour grimper sur ton scooter et te barrer d'ici. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner, de respirer, de réfléchir à tête reposée. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Tu as besoin de comprendre. Ne plus avoir la sensation que tu es en train de devenir un jouet.

* * *

Le couple mange silencieusement. Ils s'inquiètent de ne pas revoir leur colocataire revenir. Absent de toute l'après-midi, ils n'ont de lui aucune nouvelle et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de le contacter. Ils admettent tous deux avoir été trop loin et se soucient maintenant de lui avoir trop donné envie de fuir. Alors pas un ne décroche la mâchoire. Il n'y a rien à dire et chacun cherche de son côté une solution pour arranger la situation. Mais tout cet instant de réflexion se brise alors que la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Ils réagissent immédiatement, se levant d'un bond et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, inquiet qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Ben. Ils ne se le pardonneraient pas. Mais ils retiennent avec difficulté leur expression de déception et d'angoisse lorsqu'ils découvrent que l'importun n'est autre que Phasma, la meilleure amie de Solo. Elle a l'air folle de rage, mais garde un calme olympien et Hux comprend tout de suite qu'il va falloir la jouer fine avec lui. Pas Poe.

— Où est-il ?

Silence glaçant.

— Entre. Il est inutile que nous dérangions les voisins, fait le traducteur.

La jeune femme lui jette un regard glacial qu'il soutient sans aucune difficulté. Il n'est pas expert en la matière pour rien. Finalement, elle pénètre dans la pièce, lance un regard sur la troisième assiette vide et va directement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil attitré du roux. Ce dernier crispe sa mâchoire mais ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les capricieux. Les deux hommes ne lui proposent pas une bière, sentant que cela ne serait pas à leur avantage.

— Il est chez toi, c'est ça ? dit Armitage en question rhétorique.

Nouveau silence.

— Je suppose que tu veux des explications, soupire le petit brun.

— Je vois que vous n'êtes pas complètement des abrutis, répond-t-elle sèchement.

— L'abruti n'est pas…

Le roux s'arrête net dans sa phrase à cause d'un coup de coude, venant brusquement stopper sa respiration. Un regard rageur de la part de son amant lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment de chercher à tout prix le dernier mot. Il doit, pour l'instant, mettre sa fierté au placard.

— Nous reconnaissons nous y être très mal pris avec Ben, mais nos intentions envers lui sont sincères et non pas pour but de le faire souffrir.

— Jouer avec ses sentiments, ce n'est pas le faire souffrir ?

— Armi et moi ne sommes pas doué avec les mots, et Ben ne semble pas être un grand bavard. Alors, nous avons pensé que les gestes seraient suffisants. Nous avions eus tord.

— De toute évidence.

— Écoute. On n'a pas besoin de toi pour reconnaître nos tords, s'agace Hux, nullement patient. Nous sommes tous les deux attirés par lui et voulons qu'il partage notre vie autrement que comme colocataire. Ca te va comme explication ?

Un combat de regard se joue entre Phasma et Armitage et aucun des deux ne semble décider à céder la moindre parcelle de terrain. L'interprète les regarde faire, inquiet de la conclusion qui va suivre. Ils se doutent que rien ne sera simple.

Ils espèrent juste que tout s'arrange.


	16. Chapter 16

Il n'est pas venu au café aujourd'hui et tu ne sais pas du tout si cela peut te rassurer. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se trame. Phasma t'a conseillé de ne pas rentrer ce soir, qu'elle pouvait te loger encore quelques jours, voire même t'aider à trouver un studio allant avec tes deux salaires, mais tu as préféré refuser. Ta meilleure amie n'a pas voulu t'expliquer pourquoi elle était rentrée si tard la veille, mais tu te doutes bien qu'elle est allée leur rendre une petite visite pour obtenir de plus amples explications. Ces dernières n'ont pas du la satisfaire pour qu'elle te tienne pareil discours de déménager. Mais toi, il faut que tu saches, que tu comprennes la raison de leur comportement, s'ils pensaient à mal ou non. Tu es heureux de la voir se soucier ainsi pour toi, se comporter comme une grande sœur, toi qui es fils, mais tu es un adulte d'une trentaine d'année et il faut que tu affrontes les choses par toi-même. Alors pourquoi as-tu une boule dans la gorge et pourquoi ta main tremble-t-elle lorsque tu t'apprêtes à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sans doute as-tu peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une vaste blague. Pourtant, lorsque tu pénètres enfin dans la pièce et refermes la porte derrière toi, ce sont deux hommes qui s'immobilisent. L'un derrière les fourneaux et l'autre en train de mettre la table. Tu humes l'air, l'air de rien, et tu es un peu étonné de ne pas y reconnaître l'odeur de la viande. Tu te sens légèrement intimidé, mais te force à ne rien montrer. Tu poses tes affaires et te dirige vers le frigo pour y dérober une bière fraîche. Pas une mâchoire n'est décrochée. En fait tout se passe comme si tout était en suspens et c'est difficile pour toi, surtout pendant le repas. Car tu as bien compris que les choses sérieuses vont se dérouler après.

Ca ne manque pas. Hux et Dameron t'appellent, t'assurant que la vaisselle peut bien attendre quelques instants. Tu déglutis et t'installes dans le dernier fauteuil de libre. Tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à subir les nouveaux assauts du petit brun. Ce dernier n'en montre rien et prend place dans le canapé après avoir apporté de l'eau citronnée à son amant tandis qu'il tient une nouvelle bière pour toi et lui. Tu l'acceptes et l'en remercie.

— Avant de commencer, fais le traducteur, que t'as dit Phasma ?

— Rien, grognes-tu. Elle ne m'a rien dit.

— Tu veux sans doute savoir pourquoi je me comporte comme ça avec toi, suppose Poe.

— Tu es avec Hux et tu viens te frotter contre moi. Tu le trahis, assènes-tu le plus froidement possible.

Tu n'es pas doué à ça et tu sais très bien que le roux l'a très bien remarqué.

— Nous ne sommes pas un couple commun, répond doucement le petit brun, nullement blessé. Déjà parce que nous sommes gay, mais également parce que nous ne souhaitons pas nous limiter à une seule personne.

— … Je ne comprends pas.

— Pour clarifier les explications de Poe, nous sommes polygame.

Tu bois de travers.

— Vous vous foutez de moi ?

— Regarde-moi bien, Ben, ordonne Armitage, et dis-moi que je suis prêt à me laisser voir entièrement nu, comme je l'ai fait hier, ainsi qu'à me laisser embrassé comme tu l'as fait, avec le premier venu ?

— Non… es-tu forcé d'admettre. En fait, je te vois plutôt comme le gars inaccessible.

— C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit les premiers jours, s'esclaffe l'interprète entre deux rires.

Son conjoint ne manque pas de le fusiller du regard, et cette scène te soulage quelque peu et te fait sourire. Tu as tout de même du mal à analyser tout ce qu'ils viennent de dire. En tout cas, pas le fait que tu puisses plaire à Hux. Tu sens même tes joues chauffer alors que tu saisis mieux cette information. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

— Mais, et toi, Poe ?

— Moi ? Armi' me parlait tellement de toi que je suis venu de temps en temps par curiosité. Avec ou sans sa compagnie. Tu m'as tout de suite plu. Physiquement, du moins. Le reste est venu quand tu as emménagé.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— En d'autres termes, nous te voulons, explique le traducteur de sa caractéristique impatience. Pas en tant que jouet, fait-il comme s'il connaissait déjà le fil de ta pensée, nous te voulons dans notre couple, dans notre lit et dans notre vie.

— Et si je refuse ? braves-tu tout de même.

— Laisse-nous te convaincre, fait Poe. Laisse-nous te prouver qu'on te manipule pas.

Tu gardes le silence quelques instants puis, fini par accepter. Tu ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi tu t'engages et tu espères juste que tu ne le regretteras pas trop. Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu n'es pas encore remis de ton histoire avec tes parents et tu n'as jamais assumé ton homosexualité. Tu as mis beaucoup de temps avant d'admettre que tu étais plus qu'attirer envers le roux en face de toi qui finit par se lever, estimant que le sujet de discussion est clos pour ce soir. Ce qui te fait, cependant, arquer un sourcil c'est sa dernière phrase presque théâtrale qu'il sort avant de disparaître dans le couloir. « Les hostilités se lancent demain matin ». Dameron pouffe en voyant ton expression et tu te surprends à penser que tu le préfères avec cette jovialité qui lui est propre. Il te dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, qu'il a gardé de son ancien métier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

— Il était soldat. D'où sa cicatrice au visage. Oui, il en a d'autres

— Et toi, tu as toujours été interprète.

— Non. J'étais qu'un sale con faisant connerie sur connerie.

— Tu as fait quoi ? ne peux-tu t'empêcher de demander.

Son sourire se fait plus mystérieux alors qu'il termine sa boisson et se lève pour se diriger vers toi. Tu te tends, mais ne cherche nullement à fuir. Après tout, tu as bien saisi qu'ils attaqueraient que demain. Tu t'étonnes alors de sentir un petit baiser sur ta joue tandis qu'il se recule et te promet de tout te raconter de lui lorsqu'ils auront su te convaincre de leur bonne foi et de leur attirance envers toi. Pas avant. Il s'en va et ce n'est que lorsque tu entends la porte de leur chambre se refermer que tu poses ta bière sur la table et dissimule ton visage derrière tes mains. Tu es rouge tomate et totalement perdu. Allégé d'un affreux poids également. Tu avais cru qu'ils se moquaient de toi, tu avais peur qu'ils te manipulent, mais c'est bien pire que cela. Ils le pensent réellement, te veulent toi. Tu ne sais pas si tu en seras capable. Toi qui es du genre jaloux et extrêmement possessif, tu ne sais pas si tu pourras partager. Tu soupires. Il faut que tu cesses de penser à tout ça pour le moment et que tu ailles te coucher. La journée a été particulièrement difficile et tu as besoin de repos. Pourtant, alors que tu fermes les yeux et cherches le sommeil, tu sens ton sexe gonflé au souvenir du corps nu de Hux contre toi et du goût de ses lèvres, de son odeur et de la texture de sa peau. Tout ceci combiné au fait qu'il l'a également souhaité. Ta main migre vers le sud, n'y tenant plus. C'est dur pour toi de garder la bouche close alors que tu t'imagines plus de scène. Lorsque tu viens enfin, tu es exténué et tu t'endors immédiatement après, ignorant que dans la chambre du couple, les gémissements vont bon train et qu'ils ont hâte que tu participes.

Cela les excite même encore plus.


	17. Chapter 17

Je ne comprend pas que tu ais pu accepter ce genre de chose, grommelle ta meilleure amie.

Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne le vis pas.

Tu es sûr qu'ils ne te manipulent pas ? Que ce n'est qu'un pas un caprice de leur part et qu'ils ne vont pas te jeter une fois qu'ils obtiendront satisfaction ?

Regarde Hux, fais-tu en pointant ce dernier du menton. Tu le vois comme ça, toi ?

Non… admet-elle. Il a l'air plutôt du genre inaccessible.

Tu opines du chef. C'est vrai. C'est parfaitement ce que tu t'es dit et ce que t'a confirmé Poe. Tu ne vois franchement pas ces deux hommes s'amuser ainsi. Au contraire, tu les imagines plutôt prévenir qu'il ne s'agira que d'une histoire sans sentiment. Cela n'a pas été ton cas, hier soir. Ils t'ont bien fait comprendre que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe. De plus, tu ne peux renier l'envie de plus en plus vivace de pouvoir à nouveau embrasser le traducteur, sentir sa peau et bien plus encore. Ca, tu sais que tu n'en auras aucune difficulté. Pour ce qui est de l'interprète, par contre, tu ne sais pas si tu en seras capable. Tu y as réfléchi toute la nuit et tu es parvenu à la conclusion que, si tu ne ressens rien pour cet homme, au moins es-tu sûr et certain de ne pas le repousser à chacune de ses tentatives. Tu n'as pas envie de le blesser. Tu as envie de croire que deux hommes puissent être attiré par toi. Chose qui ne t'est jamais arrivé. Même par un seul.

Et comment tu vas gérer ta possessivité ? demande Phasma, moins sur la défensive.

Je… ce ne doit pas être si compliqué, non ?

… S'ils font le moindre mal, je les étripe, conclut-elle en coulant un regard noir vers le roux.

Tu ris doucement alors que tu tends un plateau terminé vers une cliente. Quelques minutes plus tard, Finn prend ta place tandis que tu t'en vas remplir le frigo. Tu te ne souviens pas depuis quand cela a été décidé que ce devrait être toi qui devrait toujours t'en occuper, mais cela ne te dérange absolument pas. Au contraire, cela te permet de couper un peu avec la clientèle pas forcément aimable. En un exemple, cette habituée acariâtre qui vient toutes les fin d'après-midi, à l'heure de la fermeture, râlant alors qu'il n'y a plus personne et que vous êtes en train de tout nettoyer. Elle veut s'installer, prendre table mais à chaque fois, vous êtes obligé de refuser, d'insister, de menacer d'appeler la police si elle ne sort pas avec son gobelet. Quoique cela fait déjà plusieurs soirs qu'ils ne l'ont plus vu et c'est tant mieux. La dernière fois, cela s'est terminé avec Finn ayant reçu tout le liquide brûlant sur le visage, le cou et légèrement sur ses mains. Toi et Phasma avez vu rouge et n'avez pas hésité à appeler la police. C'est toi qui t'en es occupé, forçant la vieille folle à rester assise, agripper à son sac et pleurnichant n'importe quoi. Tu te souviens que tu n'as pas cédé une seule seconde et que tu n'as pas hésité à déranger votre patron pour lui faire part de la situation et de ce que tu as fait. Etonnement, il t'a entièrement donné raison et t'a fait savoir qu'il porte plainte contre la mégère dès l'ouverture de la gendarmerie. Tu as opiné et raccroché. Très rapidement après, tu as accueillis les forces de l'ordre pour leur parler de la situation, te forçant à ignorer les jérémiades de l'autre vieille bique. On t'a demandé où se trouve le blessé et tu as répondu que ta collègue l'a emmené aux urgences sans attendre. Depuis, vous ne voyez plus la mégère et c'est très bien comme ça. Vous faites des fermetures bien plus tranquille depuis.

Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, fais-tu en sirotant ton café.

Je t'écoute.

Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas internet chez toi. Pourtant quand j'ai emménagé chez vous, Poe m'a dit que tu étais en visioconférence avec ton patron…

Tu es assit devant Hux, profitant de ta pauser pour le voir s'arrêter de taper sur son clavier en une pose quasi théâtrale. Toi, ton sourire victorieux s'est élargi, devinant qu'il cherche une réponse, une excuse. Pas la peine. Tu as compris que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour venir te voir et, quelque part, tu te sens très touché par ce petit mensonge. Dans le bon sens du terme, bien évidemment. Tu te sens même rosir et voilà que tu te dissimules derrière ta boisson, ce qu'il ne manque absolument pas.

C'est moi qui suis censé être gêné, tu sais ?

Je sais, c'est que… ça me fait plaisir.

Tu le vois arquer un sourcil, intrigué, intéressé et attendant certainement une meilleure explication.

Je pensais que…

Que je ne m'intéressais pas à toi et que je venais juste pour un chocolat et un chausson aux pommes hors de prix, conclut-il.

Tu opines du chef et tu l'entends souffler un « ridicule » qui te fait ratatiner quelque peu. Tu ne lui dis pas que tu as très longtemps été un homosexuel refoulé et que tu as toujours un peu de mal a accepté ce que tu es. Tu ne lui dis pas que le baiser avec Poe a été ton premier et que tu aurais préféré que cela soit lui qui te le prenne. Tu ne lui dis pas que tu es puceau quelque chose te dit qu'il a du le deviner.

Tu ne comptes pas changer d'avis, j'espère, fait-il subitement de sa voix autoritaire.

De quoi ?

Tu le regardes, étonné. Il te faut un moment pour comprendre qu'il parle de votre accord pour vous séduire et voilà que tu sens tes joues chauffer. Tes oreilles ne doivent certainement pas être épargnées. Tu bafouilles que, bien sûr que non, tu ne te rétracteras pas. Tu ne lui dis pas que tu as hâte de le voir tenter de séduire, bien que tu penses que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Il a dut le sentir vu la manière dont tu l'as embrassé dans la salle bain, il y a quelques jours. Tu repenses aussi à ce matin. Au fait que les deux hommes se sont levés alors qu'habituellement, tu es seul de ton levé jusqu'à ton départ. Ils ont pris le petit-déjeuner avec toi et cela t'a fait bizarre de les regarder faire sans plus rien cacher. Plus expressif. Leurs mains se frôlant, les regards doux glissant l'un vers l'autre. Tu as senti la jalousie te prendre à chaque fois et puis leurs yeux se sont tournés vers toi et tu t'es senti petite souris devant deux félins affamés. Lors de ton départ, Hux s'est contenté de caresser discrètement ta main avec un « à tout à l'heure » avant de partir effectuer ses ablutions. Tu te souviens avoir été légèrement déçu. Dameron, lui, t'a accompagné jusqu'à ton scooter. Tu l'as laissé t'embrasser doucement, prendre son temps, une main posée dans le creux de ton cou. C'était lent. C'était doux et tu as senti quelque chose danser la gigue dans ton estomac. C'était moins intense qu'avec Armitage, mais c'était là et ton souffle a tremblé lorsque vos lèvres se sont séparées. Il t'a souri, s'est reculé et t'a laissé te rendre à ton travail.

Non. Aucun risque.

Tant mieux. Parce que je suppose que ton amie a voulu t'en dissuader.

Je ne changerais pas d'avis, répliques-tu avec assurance, attrapant la main de son vis-à-vis. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, répètes-tu avec plus de force.

Votre regard s'agrippe et ne se lâche pas. Tu oses caresser sa peau de ton pouce et tu sursautes légèrement lorsqu'il y répond, ne t'attendant pas à ce qu'il fasse de même. Finalement, tu te retires dans un soupir déçu. On t'appelle, te fait saisir que la pause est terminée. Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux attachés et tu rougis quand tu vois Phasma te jeter un regard qui en dit long. Elle n'a rien raté de la scène et te fait même un petit clin d'œil amusé.

'Faut que tu te reprennes.

Le boulot n'est pas encore terminé.


	18. Chapter 18

_Juste pour annoncer la petite nouvelle. J'ai terminé de rédiger toute l'histoire d'Entre Asociaux et il contiendra vingt-deux chapitres et un épilogue. J'ai également déjà commencé à rédiger la prochaine fanfiction : "Les Noires Pourritures"._

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

Tu soupires de bien-être, profitant de ton premier jour pour prendre un bon bain comme il se doit pour te détendre les muscles et oublier l'agacement des derniers jours. Si tu te souviens avoir été très agréablement surpris de voir débarquer ton oncle Joey dans le café dans lequel tu travailles, ta joie est vite retombée comme un soufflet quand tu as remarqué sa mine triste. Tu as pris ta pause, est sorti à l'extérieur et il t'a remis une lettre. Lettre que tu n'as lu que le soir. Poe et Armitage n'ont rien dit, rien fait pour te stopper et tu leur en es reconnaissant. Heureusement, que tu as pris le temps d'installer ton punching ball sinon, l'appartement aurait été dévasté par ta colère. Tu as toujours été un grand impulsif, vivant tes émotions à cent pour cent sans pouvoir te contrôler. Tu as hurlé, t'envolant vers les cieux éthérés de la vulgarité, frappant encore et encore ton sac de frappe jusqu'à en avoir mal aux poings, aux bras. Tu as frappé jusqu'à ce que tu sois à bout de souffle et que la sueur colle tes cheveux sur ton visage. Après quoi, tu es parti comme une furie dans la salle d'eau pour te laver et tu es parti en trombe, prenant casque et clé dans le but de prendre l'air. C'est souvent ce que tu fais lorsque même te fatiguer physiquement ne te suffit pas. Tu roules pendant des heures, t'éloignant le plus possible de la ville pour revenir l'esprit un peu plus alléger. Tu te remémores que les deux hommes t'ont attendu pour le repas qui s'est fait dans le plus grand silence avant d'aller se caler dans le canapé pour regarder un bon film avant d'aller dormir. Tu as reniflé de scepticisme en considérant les Gremlins comme étant un bon film –oui, tu ne l'as jamais aimé-. Mais tu n'as dit rien, prêt à laisser couler ce visionnage pelucheux alors que l'interprète et le traducteur se sont mis chacun de ton côté, délaissant les confortables fauteuils. Ils n'ont rien fait et, pour une fois, tu leur en es reconnaissant. Ce soir-là, tu n'aurais pas eu la force de supporter leur tentative de séduction. Ils ne t'ont pas demandé ce qui t'a mis dans une telle fureur et c'était également tant mieux. Tu as laissé faire quand Poe a posé sa tête contre ton épaule et tu n'as pas bougé quand Hux s'est tortillé pour étendre ses jambes sur les tiennes. Tu as même osé poser ta main sur sa cheville découverte, mais il n'a rien dit.

Tu sors finalement de l'eau, estimant que tu t'es assez prélassé pendant assez longtemps et qu'il est grand temps que tu te sèches, tes doigts bien assez fripés. Tu vas pour prendre ta serviette quand la porte s'ouvre en grand pour laisser apparaître un Poe les yeux ébaubis de par ta nudité. Tu rougis jusqu'au oreilles et tu es même persuadé que tes épaules doivent être dans le même état. Tu mets ta serviette devant tes attributs, voulant quand même garder un minimum de dignité, espérant que cela fasse réagir le petit brun qui semble avoir court-circuité. Tu hésites à le faire sortir de sa transe en te raclant la gorge, mais le voilà qui reprend sa respiration comme s'il l'avait arrêté et qui s'avance vers toi comme un prédateur. Tu déglutis. Ce regard posé sur toi, tu n'y es pas du tout habitué et tu te tends alors qu'il tend sa main vers ton bras qu'il touche et caresse. Tu frisonnes, la chair de poule parcourant toute ton échine. Tu le vois bien qu'il veut faire plus, mais qu'il se bat contre lui-même pour se contrôler. Finalement, tu l'entends pousser un soupire fébrile avant de reculer et de t'annoncer que le roux et lui t'attendent dans le salon. Tu n'ouvres pas la bouche, te contenant d'acquiescer et le regardant partir précipitamment, hésitant entre le soulagement et la déception. Tu te sèches avec entrain, agacé par tes trop nombreux conflits internes. Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu étais comme Dameron. Pas du genre à te prendre la tête et croquer la vie à pleines dents. Profiter de l'instant présent avec le sourire. Tu soupires. Ton impulsivité et ton émotivité sont un vrai poids, par moment. Finalement, tu sors de ta piètre cachette et tu ne caches pas ta surprise de voir sur la table basse pas mal de bouteille d'alcool, de trucs à grignoter avec et sans viande, les manettes de sorties et la console branchée et allumée sur la télévision.

— C'est ton premier jour de vacances, autant fêter ça dignement, fait fièrement Poe.

Tu remarques son regard encore excité et tu sens tes joues chauffer une nouvelle fois alors que tu tentes de te rependre sous le regard inquisiteur de Hux qui annonce ensuite les règles. Pour n'importe quel jeu, le perdant devra boire cinq gorgées d'alcool. Ton regard passe de gêné à sûr de toi. Tu sais que tu tiens très bien l'alcool et tu t'en sors bien mieux qu'eux dans les jeux vidéo. Tu esquisses même un sourire mauvais, sûr de tes victoires. Jusqu'à ce que Dameron te souffle qu'ils se sont entraîné durant ton temps de travail pour ce fameux jour. _Ce serait de la triche sinon_ , termine-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui se veut aguicheur. Et effectivement, ils se débrouillent pas trop mal. Si Poe se démerde très bien à Trial Fusion, c'est Armitage qui vous met la pâté sur Speed Runner. Heureusement pour toi, tu te défends très bien à Lethal League. C'est comme ça que vous videz plusieurs bouteilles de bières et autres sans pour autant évoquer le fait que Hux est celui qui en boit le moins, s'arrangeant avec son eau citronnée, faisant piailler son amant à la tricherie. Tu soutiens silencieusement le plus petit de vous trois.

— Il est mort, commentes-tu plusieurs heures plus tard.

— Poe n'a jamais bien tenu l'alcool, explique le roux en fronçant du nez à cause du ronflement de l'interprète. Regrettes-tu ? demande-t-il après un temps de silence, en parlant de votre accord.

— Pas du tout. C'est juste que… tout se bouscule dans ma tête, fais-tu en soupirant.

— C'est à cause de la lettre que tu as reçu ? tente-t-il avec une douceur dont tu ne le savais pas capable.

— Vous l'avez lu ? te braques-tu.

— Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu étais dans un tel état de fureur que Poe et moi sommes inquiétés. Cela concerne ton père ?

— Il ne l'est plus.

Tu te rends compte que tu as bien assez bu pour être plus verbal qu'à ton habitude, mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Te confier te fait un bien fou, même si tu en as déjà parlé à Phasma. Tu expliques au roux que cette lettre n'est autre que l'officialisation comme quoi ton père ne te reconnaît plus comme son fils et que tu perds le nom de Solo. Devenant seulement Ben Organa. Légalement, il reste ton père, mais parce que ton géniteur s'entend très bien avec les collègues de ta mère, ils ont accepté de lui rendre ce service. Tu serres les poings, sentant la colère refaire surface, tu sursautes lorsque tu sens une main fine se poser sur toi, décontractant aussitôt tes muscles. Tu gardes la tête baissée lorsque tu lui expliques qu'il s'est toujours moqué de ton refus de manger de la viande et que le comportement de tes parents ne t'ont jamais aidé à assumer ton homosexualité, te forçant à le refouler et à ne pas regarder les hommes, choses que tu n'es plus parvenu à faire lorsque tes yeux se sont posé sur lui et tu te sais extrêmement possessif. Tu maudits ces rougissements qui ne cessent jamais. Tu restes figé lorsque tu le vois s'approcher de toi avec lenteur et poser à peine ses lèvres sur les tiennes. C'est doux. C'est léger. Loin de la passion et de l'urgence dont tu as fait preuve la dernière fois. Vous prenez votre temps, découvrant l'autre. Tu grognes légèrement alors qu'il mordille ta lèvre inférieure. Tu ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça, mais tu te laisses faire lorsque sa langue force doucement le passage et vient à la rencontre de la tienne. Tu ne sais pas à quel moment tu as fermé les yeux, tu sens ton esprit se brouiller, seulement focalisé sur Armitage et ses lèvres, sa langue, son odeur, sa peau. Tu grognes à nouveau –décidément – lorsqu'il recule, cesse le baiser. A regret, tu rouvres les paupières et tu peux lire l'excitation dans son regard, la même qui a animé Poe alors que tu étais totalement nu dans la salle de bain.

— Nous devrions aller nous coucher, souffle-t-il presque à regret.

Tu opines du chef. Ce ne serait pas correct envers Dameron de le mettre à l'écart, lui qui doit faire beaucoup plus d'effort que son amant pour te séduire. Tu proposes donc de porter le dormeur jusqu'à leur chambre et tu ne parviens pas à retenir ton sourire amusé lorsque ce dernier babille des inepties que tu n'es pas sûr de comprendre. Par contre, lorsque tu veux le coucher et te relever pour t'en aller, tu te retrouves coincés par ses bras qui entourent ton cou avec détermination. Dissimulant à peine son amusement quant à la situation quelque peu grotesque l'ancien militaire te propose de rester dormir ici pour la nuit.

— Je ne pense pas que…

— Nous ne te ferons rien, je te le promets.

Tu finis pas céder. Très facilement, en fait. Tu ne regardes pas le roux se dévêtir pas plus que tu le regardes déshabiller son amant. Toi, tu n'oses pas, ne te sentant pas à l'aise et tu lui en es reconnaissant de ne pas insister, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et de se glisser dans le lit. Vous êtes ainsi allongé, toi au milieu et les deux autres collés contre toi. La respiration lente de Poe dans ton cou et celle de roux dans tes cheveux. Tu pensais ne pas pouvoir t'endormir, mais lorsque tu fermes les yeux, c'est apaisé par ces deux respirations régulières. Un « bonne nuit » traîne sans que tu saches de qui ça vient. Peut-être de toi ou de Hux, voire même de Poe dans son sommeil. Mais vous vous en fichez bien.

Vous êtes bien.

Tu es bien.


	19. Chapter 19

Encore trois chapitres et un épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire, les gens. ;D

Ploum31 : XD Ne t'en fait pas. Étant moi-même une lectrice fantôme chevronnée, je ne suis pas du genre à me vexer du peu de review. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de point que je n'ai pas éclairci parce que je voulais vraiment centrer l'histoire sur notre trio. Les Noires Pourritures se situera dans la prélogie star wars. ;D

Anna Taure : Héhé. Je te laisse découvrir ça dans les chapitres restants. ;D

* * *

Les vacances se passent bien. Bien mieux que ce à quoi tu t'étais attendu à l'époque où tu vivais chez tes parents. Époque révolue et encore douloureuse. Hux t'a expliqué qu'il a répété tes paroles concernant la lettre et ton mal être à Poe pour que ce dernier ne soit pas mis sur le banc de touche et qu'il comprenne également ton violent accès de colère. Tu as un peu serré des poings à cette annonce, mais tu n'as rien dit, ne pouvant lui donner totalement tord. Ce serait vraiment injuste envers le petit brun qui doit faire bien plus d'effort que son amant pour conquérir une partie de ton cœur. L'autre moitié appartenant déjà au traducteur. Dameron est pourtant en très bonne voie, les papillons dans ton ventre étant de plus en plus présent à chaque fois qu'il t'embrasse ou qu'il te sourie tout simplement. Depuis la première nuit où vous avez dormi tous les trois ensemble, c'est lui qui te propose de les rejoindre dans cette chambre, qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de raison pour que tu restes dans la mezzanine. A chaque fois, tu refuses sentant bien qu'il va arriver un jour où il voudront voir ta peau dans son intégralité, chose que l'interprète a déjà vu en entrant subitement dans la salle de bain. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à ça, tu te sais musclé, le regard des femmes te le disent assez bien, mais tu ne sens pas à l'aise avec ton propre corps. Tu ne sais pas trop pourquoi, ni d'où ça vient, mais tu n'as jamais aimé montrer ton corps, même alors que tu pratiquais du sport et devait, par conséquent, faire douche commune. C'est pour cela qu'il y a une sorte de mélange entre la jalousie et l'admiration envers tes deux colocataires, eux qui semblent si à l'aise sur tout et pour tout. Poe qui n'hésite pas se balader en boxer quand il fait trop chaud ou quand il ne trouve pas pantalon ou tee-shirt. Ou quand il veut juste faire du bon gros flirt avec toi ou Armitage. Le roux qui n'a pas hésité à se montrer entièrement nu devant toi lorsque tu étais parti te réfugier dans la salle d'eau.

— Pourquoi le renard ?

— Plaît-il ?

Il n'y que l'ancien soldat et toi, Poe étant parti pour un enregistrement. Un blockbuster sur des héros ayant des superpouvoirs. Habituellement Hux travaille dans le calme de son bureau tandis que tu t'occupes comme tu peux l'après-midi, travaillant toujours le matin dans le garage de Plutt. Cette fois, il est dans son fauteuil, le nez plongé dans son ordinateur, tandis que tu dézingue des démons sur Diablo 3. Cela fait très longtemps que tu ne joues plus aux jeux tels que Battelfield ou Call of Duty, ne comptant plus le nombre de manettes ayant éclaté en mille morceaux contre le mur de ta chambre. La rage monte trop facilement en toi.

— Le renard sur ton doigt. Pourquoi cet animal en particulier, fais-tu en mettant ta partie sur pause, réellement intéressé.

— Il est très intelligent et rusé. Et curieux, explique-t-il.

— Toi, curieux ? pouffes-tu légèrement.

— C'est ma curiosité qui m'a permis à découvrir mon homosexualité et mon goût pour la polygamie, réplique-t-il un peu sèchement, un peu vexé.

Au moins n'as-tu pas contesté son intelligence et sa malice.

— Et toi, pourquoi la montre à gousset ?

— Que…

— Poe l'a vue sur ta poitrine. Je suis jaloux. Il a pu te voir nu et moi non, enchaîne Armitage en relevant le nez de son écran.

Tu rougis et bafouilles un borborygme incompréhensible qui fait arquer un sourcil roux et refermer le clapet de l'ordinateur portable, attirant toute l'attention de ton vis-à-vis. Tu finis par soupirer, signe que tu t'avoues vaincu et lui explique que la montre à gousset sert à ne jamais oublier un être proche partie trop tôt en marquant l'heure de sa mort. Pour ta part, c'est celle de ton meilleur ami. Enfin, ton seul et unique ami. Tu ne t'es jamais bien adapté à l'école et cela remonte à la primaire, majoritairement à cause de ton visage et de tes grandes oreilles que tu ne pouvais pas dissimuler sous tes cheveux, très courts à l'époque. C'est en première année de collège que tu as rencontré Kylo. Aussi inadapté que toi, mais vous comprenant parfaitement. Vous êtes vite devenu très proche et inséparable, partageant tout sur tout, malgré ce que peut en dire Solo quant au fait que tu n'as pas d'ami. Tu n'en as eu qu'un et il est mort à la dernière année du lycée. Ca se passait très mal avec sa famille et il dormait très souvent dehors, touchant à l'alcool. Pas à la drogue. Jamais. Il ne t'a parlé de ses problèmes, estimant que tu en avais bien assez avec les tiens. Il a toujours été plutôt protecteur envers toi. Plus tard, tu as découvert qu'il avait des sentiments à ton égard, mais tu refusais catégoriquement ton homosexualité à cette époque-là. Ce jour-là, il devait se rendre dans la ville voisine pour sa journée d'appel, mais au lieu de prendre le train, il a sauté sur les rails. Les caméras ont été formelles, ce n'était pas un accident. Il s'est retiré la vie de lui-même. Tu as cru sombrer dans la dépression, il t'a fallu très longtemps pour réaliser et comprendre cette perte atroce. Et lorsque tu l'as saisi, tu as sombré à ton tour, sifflant une bouteille de whisky en quelques heures à peine. Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de compter le nombre de cadavre que tu as laissé traîner sur le sol de ta chambre. Tu n'es plus allé en cours. Tu as ensuite décidé de tatouer cette montre à gousset. C'est en discutant avec le tatoueur que tu as eu le déclic, celui qui t'a permis d'avancer. Tu as alors dégoté le boulot dans le café, rencontré avec Phasma avec qui tu t'es immédiatement entendu, devenant ta meilleure amie et confidente.

— La suite, je suppose que tu l'as connais, fais-tu avant de siffler ta bière, la gorge râpeuse d'avoir beaucoup trop parlé que d'habitude.

Tu n'entends pas de réponse quant à ton monologue pas plus que tu en attends. Tu es juste surpris de le voir se lever et se diriger vers toi, comme si son travail n'avait plus d'importance. D'ailleurs, tu lui en parles et il te rétorque qu'il est en avance sur son boulot et que ça peut bien attendre quelques heures. Quelques heures. Tu bloques totalement dessus alors que tu le vois ses jambes entourer les tiennes, s'installant à califourchon. Tu déglutis bruyamment. Cette position… il plante son regard dans le tien et tu ne parviens pas à t'en décrocher, persuadé que tu dois être rouge jusqu'à la pointe de tes oreilles. Il s'approche de toi et tu ne sais pas vraiment si c'est lui ou toi qui réduis la distance entre vos lèvres. Le fait est qu'il fou un bazar monstre dans tes cheveux tandis que tu le tiens timidement par la taille. Pourtant tu t'es enhardit alors qu'il a pris les commandes de votre baiser, bougeant parfois les hanches. Bien que tu sois inexpérimenté, tu comprends qu'il est en train de te chauffer et venant du gars habituellement si froid et sur lequel tu fantasmes depuis des lustres, tu sens que ton cerveau a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs si tu y étais. Tu vires au passage ta timidité et prend plus d'assurance dans tes gestes maladroits. Tu lui faire mal par moment, mais il ne dit rien, grogne contre ta bouche et se venge en te griffant. Tu mets également un point d'honneur à massacrer sa coupe de cheveux auquel il est capable de passez des heures dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit satisfait. Il passe ensuite sa main sous ton haut et t'encourage à te décoller du canapé pour qu'il puisse le retirer. Tu te crispes, mais ses mordillements dans ton cou et ses douces caresses ont raison de tes réticences et tu acceptes finalement de retirer ton haut noir à manche longue. Armitage le balance au sol comme si l'habit l'avait insulté personnellement lui et toute sa famille et se permet un temps de pause pour détailler ladite montre à gousset ainsi que le haut de ton corps. Tu sens ton visage surchauffer lorsque tu reconnais ce regard et ton entrejambe réagit immédiatement. Il sourit et retourne t'embrasser, mettant tes derniers neurones en vrac, caressant, griffant ton torse, cartographiant tous tes grains de beauté. Puis tu grognes de frustration alors qu'il cesse le baiser et qu'il se recule.

— Tu ne bouges pas et tu gardes les yeux fermés, ordonne Hux d'une voix qui ne supporte aucune désobéissance.

Tu opines du chef malgré la frustration, l'envie et le désir qui te dévorent. D'autant plus que tu as senti ton sexe réagir face à l'autorité du roux, signe que tu as adoré cela. Enfin, tu sens un mouvement près de toi et un corps qui revient à nouveau se poser sur tes cuisses. Ce n'est pas le même poids. Un peu plus lourd. L'odeur n'est pas la même, mais tu ne te sens pas le repousser et accueille avec le même plaisir les lèvres de Poe sur les tiennes. Tu sens aussi des mains se balader sur ta peau découverte tandis que d'autres fourragent dans tes cheveux qui ne doivent plus ressemble à grand-chose à l'heure actuelle. Tu t'en fiches. Seul compte le plaisir actuel.

Seuls comptent Poe et Armi'.


	20. Chapter 20

_Enfin une bonne raison de mettre un rating M pour cette ff ! La fameuse scène de SAIKS est là et y'a du détail (j'vous raconte pas la difficulté quand j'en mets pas. J'ai p't-être un avenir dans le pr0n qui sait -parpaing-). Pour, éventuellement, ceux qui se le demandent, ce n'est que la seconde fois que j'écris un threesome (la première fois remonte à mes années de lycée (ff Dgm si je me souviens bien) donc c'est normal si c'est un peu n'importe quoi._

* * *

Plus tard on t'expliquera que l'interprète a réussi à rentré plus tôt de son travail et que tu étais bien trop obnubilé par le corps du roux sur toi pour entendre les clés déverrouiller la porte ou cette dernière claquer. Fort de ce spectacle, le plus petit des trois s'est déchaussé sans faire de bruit, s'est dirigé à pas feutré vers vous et a posé doucement une main sur Hux, permettant à ce dernier de lui laisser sa place sur tes genoux. Mais à vrai dire, tu t'en fiches de savoir tout ceci. Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est cet amas d'émotion, de sensation que tu ne cesses de ressentir depuis que vous avez rejoint la chambre au lit king size dans un ballet totalement chaotique de bras, de jambes, de baiser, de grognements. Tu ne sais pas si c'est toi qui a dévêtu Poe ou Armitage, ni qui t'a poussé sur le lit, te forçant à t'allonger et à regarder les deux conjoints s'embrasser et à se déshabiller devant tes yeux. Tu devrais te sentir jaloux, possessif, mais tu sais que cela est totalement inutile, surtout avec les regards qu'ils te lancent tous les deux. Prédateurs affamés qui ont attendu trop longtemps que leur proie vienne d'elle-même vers eux. D'ailleurs, tu n'en mènes pas large devant eux. Ton visage surchauffe et tu es sûr que cela s'étend de la pointe de tes oreilles jusqu'à tes épaules. Tu aurais bien aimé te retrouver dans le noir pour taire tes craintes et tes incertitudes. Mais lorsque tu as émis cette demande, le traducteur a glissé ses lèvres jusqu'à ton oreille, mordillant ton lobe et le bout tandis que son amant s'est échiné à te laisser une marque dans le cou, ses mains jouant doucement avec tes billes de chair.

— Nous voulons te voir, Ben. Laisse-nous te voir.

Tu frissonnes et acceptes finalement de te laisser faire, de les laisser te voir. Ce soir, ils feront tout ce qu'ils veulent de toi sans que tu te débattes. En récompense de ta réponse, Armitage t'embrasse et ses lèvres si douces, si douées parviennent à effacer toutes tes craintes. Il se recule et c'est toi qui empoignes la nuque de Poe pour l'attirer vers toi dans un baiser fougueux. Tu es maladroit, mais tu tiens à mener la danse et cela semble lui plaire. Tu entends l'ancien militaire vous glisser des murmures d'encouragements, caressant le corps de l'un et de l'autre, vous retirant votre pantalon et votre sous-vêtement à tous les deux. Tu t'es crispé lorsque tu as senti la fraîcheur glisser sur tes jambes nues et tu n'as pas retenue l'une de tes mains dissimuler ton membre semi érigé, recevant une claque autoritaire de Hux, te faisant glapir de contestations.

— Tu as promis de nous laisser te voir, gronde-t-il doucement.

Tu rougis de plus bel et consent finalement à écarter tes doigts, refusant de les regarder, de sentir le petit brun se reculer. Il y a du mouvement au-dessus de toi, mais tes cheveux trempés de sueur t'empêchent de voir ce qu'il se passe et il te faut alors les écarter. Tu les entends chuchoter et il te faut tendre l'oreille pour les comprendre.

— Regarde le, Poe. N'est-il pas magnifique ?

— Si…

Ton visage se tourne vers eux et tu vires au cramoisi tandis que ton souffle se coupe devant la vue qui s'offre à toi. Les deux hommes sont devant toi, le roux derrière le brun. Une main masturbe doucement tandis que l'autre semble bouger dans son dos. Tu surchauffes lorsque tu comprends enfin ce qu'il se passe enfin. Tu sens d'ailleurs ton sexe réagir et tressautes à cette vue toute à fait indécente. Tu voudrais regarder ailleurs pour te calmer.

— Ne détourne pas le regard, Ben, commande Armitage avec douceur. Vois combien il te désire.

Tu obéis et c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour Dameron et toi qui gémissez –grognez- en chœur. L'interprète finit par supplier son conjoint, lui disant qu'il en a envie. Ce dernier finit par accepter après plusieurs brusques mouvements devant et derrière, le libérant enfin. Sous tes yeux écarquillés, Poe se met à quarte pattes, cambre ses reins alors qu'il plonge sa tête vers ton phallus à présent dur comme la pierre. Tu glapis – ou tu cris, tu n'en sais rien – lorsqu'une main t'empoigne et qu'une langue te caresse. Tout n'est que doux mouvement et tu sens ta tête partir en arrière, les yeux fermés et tes doigts hésitant entre caressant le cuir chevelu de ton amant ou de le tenir fermement pour aller plus loin. Ce dernier comprend rapidement ton combat interne et consent à te prendre entièrement en bouche, te faisant bouger tes reins dans un spasme incontrôlé. Jamais. Jamais on ne t'avait fait une telle chose. Néanmoins, tu ne parviens pas à regretter d'avoir du attendre si longtemps pour cette première fois. Un vibrement parcours tout ton pénis alors le petit brun pousse un long et rauque gémissement de plaisir. Quand tu ouvres les yeux, tu découvres Armitage agenouillé derrière lui, ses mains fines agrippant ses hanches et tu comprends mieux sa réaction lorsque le militaire claque ses reins en un rythme lent, mais implacable.

— Ne le fait pas jouir trop vite, Poe. J'aimerai, moi aussi, le goûter.

Ledit Poe ne répond pas, mais ralenti la cadence avec sa bouche, te faisant grogner de frustration. Alors pour se faire pardonner, ses lèvres migrent vers tes testicules, une main refusant de délaisser ton sexe, le gardant au chaud. Tu lui en serais presque reconnaissant si tu n'étais pas trop occupé à contrôler tes soupirs et tes gémissements. Hux se montre beaucoup moins doux que son conjoint, le pionnant presque avec violence, ne lui offrant aucun répit, mais ce dernier semble adorer cela au point qu'il ne parvient plus à s'occuper de toi, sa joue collée sur ton bas-ventre, les paupières closes et criant son plaisir tandis que tu caresses ses cheveux, ses épaules et ses bras, un peu pataud dans tes gestes à cause de ton inexpérience. Son conjoint le gronde de ne plus s'occuper de toi, mais aucun de vous deux ne répondez, bien incapable de le faire. Alors, l'ancien militaire le force à ramper jusqu'à ce que le petit brun puisse glisser son visage dans le creux de ton cou. Tu en profites pour l'enlacer et ce dernier en fait de même, agissant comme si tu étais sa bouée de sauvetage, son unique ancrage vers la réalité, mais le roux t'ordonne de le masturber, l'interprète étant bien incapable de le faire pour toi. Cela sonne comme une punition, mais un regard vers le traducteur comprend qu'il en est tout autre. Alors, sans hésiter, tu portes une main douce vers le phallus du soumis qui crie de plus bel quand tu décides de bouger au contraste du sexe le pionnant avec force. Douceur et rapidité. Il ne tient plus et parvient à tourner son visage vers le tien pour t'embrasser à pleine bouche, votre langue se mêlant. Il crie de délivrance tandis que tu le sens tendre au-dessus de toi. Un liquide visqueux souillant ta paume et tes doigts. Le baiser se fait plus doucement, tandis que tu le sens s'affaisser vers toi. Son corps est chaud, tremblotant et frissonnant, mais il parvient à s'écarter, te souriant avec tendresse alors que son regard de se fait malicieux, malgré sa fatigue.

— Il t'attend.

Tu ne comprends de quoi il parle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte de toi et roule un peu plus loin, te souriant paresseusement. Un souffle sur ton visage attire ton attention et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de déglutir lorsque tu tournes la tête pour tomber nez à nez à un Armitage semblant prêt à te dévorer ton cru. Il t'embrasse à son tour tandis qu'une main fourrage sa crinière de feu et que l'autre caresse son corps. Tu gémis quand tu sens sa main aller et venir sur ton sexe et tu suis à nouveau le mouvement. Mais il se recule et cesse de te toucher, te faisant à nouveau grogner de frustration. Mais son sourire que tu as envie de qualifier de sadique, te fait comprendre que c'est loin d'être terminé. Il s'installe à califourchon et tu n'as pas le temps de lui dire d'attendre, que tu veux le préparer car tu te sais imposant. Mais ce dernier scelle vos lèvres pour te faire taire tandis que tu te sens t'enfoncer en lui avec lenteur. Tu halètes, la tête te tourne. C'est si bon. Tu te forces à rester immobile, refusant de lui faire mal et de le laisser bouger à son propre rythme. Tu le vois d'ailleurs rapidement t'accepter et accélérer la cadence. C'est plus qu'il t'en faut et tu te redresses pour le renverser sur le dos, le tenant par la taille. Tes hanches claquent sur ses fesses tandis qu'il crie, t'encourage à continuer. Tu te permets même de caresser les cheveux de Poe lorsque ce dernier vient paresseusement caresser le sexe de son conjoint. Tu finis par pousser un cri rauque lorsque tu bandes tous tes muscles et éjacules en lui. Vaguement, tu le sens venir à son tour lorsque Dameron suce son gland avec douceur.

Exténué, tu te retires de son corps et t'affale sur le dos, le souffle court et le cœur tambourinant jusque dans tes tympans. Poe vient te rejoindre pour caler sa tête contre ton épaule tandis que tu passes un bras autour de lui. L'ancien soldat vous rejoint et s'empare de ta seconde épaule, se demandant comment tu fais pour supporter tes vêtements alors que tu es constamment chaud. Tu ne réponds pas, préférant sentir la couette recouvrir vos corps sales, la respiration de ces deux hommes te berçant. Tu es bien, détendu.

Tu ne changerais ta place pour rien au monde.


	21. Chapter 21

Bon, j'ai noté qu'un paragraphe avait pleins de fois le mot "pire", mais j'ai tellement la flemme de corriger que, osef, je suis vannée. XD

Guest/Anna Taure : J'ai tes deux reviews, ça a du arriver en décaler. 0.ô Et oui, ça s'est très réchauffé dans le chapitre précédent et tout le monde a aimé ça. Surtout nous. 8D

* * *

Tu as cru que tu n'y arriverais pas, que ta possessivité vous jouerait de grande difficulté et que cela te rendrait bien trop insupportable aux yeux des deux hommes. Mais cela est, bien évidemment, sans compter sur Hux et Poe. En effet, si l'interprète s'est révélé très compréhensif et patient, tu as très vite compris que le traducteur est bien pire que toi et n'a définitivement honte de rien. Pour preuve, lorsque ça a été son tour de passer commande, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à t'agripper le col, te forçant à te plier en deux pour suivre le mouvement et ton visage a viré au cramoisi lorsque ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les tiennes en un baiser autoritaire et possessif. Puis, il a t'a lâché et a lancé un regard mauvais à la foule avant de régler la note comme si de rien n'était. En colère. Tu te souviens que tu étais en colère et que tu as refusé de le regarder et de le rejoindre durant ta pause en une espèce de punition. En fait, tu voulais échapper aux murmures et à l'expression goguenarde de ta meilleure amie. Le soir, lorsque Armitage t'a rejoint à ton scooter, tu n'as pas hésité à lui crier dans les oreilles, explosant tout ce que tu as ruminé durant toute l'après-midi.

— Je suis pire que toi, a-t-il alors répondu.

— Je te l'fait pas dire ! Faire ça devant toute la clientèle ! Et si mon patron l'apprend et qu'il est homophobe ? Il va me virer !

— Et tu seras embauché à temps plein au garage de Plutt qui, d'après ce que tu nous a dit, a décidé de te léguer son garage quand il arrivera à la retraite.

Cette réponse criante de vérité te coupe la chique.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « je suis pire que toi » ? consens-tu enfin de demander en grommelant et abandonnant l'idée de défaire ta chaîne.

— Je suis aussi possessif que toi, avoue-t-il sans même rougir, mais en pire. J'ai fait la même chose à Poe lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Je montre à tout le monde que tu n'es plus quelqu'un de libre et que ce petit crétin de Tanaka peut cesser de te regarder, termine-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

— Tanaquoi ?

— Tu te souviens du gars qui m'a bousculé avec sa boisson brûlante, renversant mon chocolat et mon chausson au pomme ? demande le traducteur au détail près.

D'ailleurs, tu es même persuadé qu'il se souvient de la toute la scène avec exactitude tant son regard haineux te conforte dans l'idée qu'il n'a pas apprécié ce double homicide. D'ailleurs, comment sait-il son nom ?

— Vaguement…, réponds-tu, tout de même suspicieux.

— Ce sale type vient tous les jours. Sans exception. Et, non, sa « copine » n'est qu'un prétexte. Je le vois te fixer. Il te veut. T'embrasser est donc un moyen pour moi de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut immédiatement abandonner toute offensive.

— Je… Tu… Tu es le pire…

Tu te maudits de rougir à la moindre explication, à la moindre déclaration, à la moindre contrariété. Toujours trop expressif quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne parviens pas à arborer un visage comme Kylo savait si bien le faire ou comme le roux. Tu passes une main sur ton visage, pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir bien prendre cette possessivité envers toi. Et pourtant, tu sens comme des papillons dans ton ventre à l'idée que l'homme sur qui tu as fantasmé durant des semaines t'a ouvertement proclamé comme sien. Tu sens ce dernier s'approcher avec lenteur, poser une main froide sur ta joue, plantant son regard dans le tien. Il t'explique alors que le pire reste encore à venir et tu te tends et pâlis, commençant à craindre le pire. Il t'annonce qu'il va également fouiller ton téléphone portable ainsi que ton ordinateur et ta console. Pas un message, pas une photo, pas une vidéo ne passera entre les mailles de son filet. C'est comme ça. Il est comme ça et il ne compte pas changer. C'est trop tard pour changer. Tu ne réponds pas, hochant seulement la tête et te tourne finalement vers ton deux roues dont tu défais la chaîne. Le retour se fait comme d'habitude lui collé contre toi et toi ne prenant plus les raccourcis, faisant durer le trajet le plus longtemps possible. Cela te permet également de cogiter sur toute cette conversation et d'en venir à plusieurs conclusions. C'est pour cela que tu lui dis ne de pas l'attendre lorsque tu te gares, que tu as un coup de fil à passer et qu'il rentrera ensuite. Celui que tu peux désormais l'appeler comme ton amant te lance un regard inquisiteur, celui indiquant qu'il voudrait certainement tout savoir, mais finit par opiner du chef avant de continuer sa route. Dameron doit sûrement être déjà rentré.

— Phasma ? C'est Ben. Non. Il n'y a pas de problème. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à un truc et que je préfère que tu sois la première au courant. Non rien de grave. Je vais juste démissionner du café.

Tu ne te l'expliques pas trop, mais c'est avec un espèce de poids en moins que tu rentres dans l'appartement. L'interprète se dirige vers toi pour te souhaiter bon retour à la maison et, après avoir passé l'entièreté de tes vacances à accepter ses avances, tu n'hésites absolument pas à l'attirer contre toi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le faisant gémir d'un plaisir aussi inattendu que bienvenu. Il finit par pousser un petit rire dans ton cou, assurant que Armitage doit sûrement vous fusiller du regard, jaloux de ce baiser qu'il n'aura certainement pas eu droit. Tu lèves le nez et tu notes qu'il a tout à fait raison. C'est pour cela que tu te permets de lui lancer un sourire machiavélique et d'arguer que, comparativement à Poe, l'ancien soldat passe toute son après-midi à te voir. Ce dernier grogne et se détourne d'eux, décrétant que bouder dans son fauteuil en regardant les informations est la meilleure des punitions. Ton second amant rit à nouveau avant de se diriger vers son conjoint, baisant son front avant de retourner derrière la cuisine. C'est à son tour de préparer le repas. Toi, tu vas prendre ta douche et c'est sans étonnement que tu entends le roux te demander à qui tu téléphonais tout à l'heure. Curiosité maladive.

— Je préfère en parler quand ce sera concret. Pas avant.

Tu le vois pincer ses lèvres et plisser ses yeux, signe qu'il n'aime pas du tout cette réponse, mais n'insiste pas. Pourtant, tu sens bien qu'il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'ignore durant toute la soirée ou même qu'il ne te pique pas la couverture. Certes, ta peau est constamment brûlante, il peut t'arriver d'avoir froid. C'est pour cela que tu griffonnes rapidement sur un morceau de papier, le lui donne avec une autorité que tu n'as pas et lui tends ton portable déverrouillé. Il ne dit pas un mot et même le petit brun qui a suivi toute la scène, affalé sur le canapé, n'ouvre pas la bouche, son regard pétillant seulement et sa bouche souriant. Tu as donné l'autorisation à Hux de connaître les moindres détails de ta vie.

— Il t'a embrassé en public, finit par chuchoter Poe, l'amusement au bord des lèvres.

— Ben.

La voix est dure, implacable. Si glaciale et alarmante que cela t'interpelle et ne te permet de répondre à l'interprète. Tu lèves le nez, regarde le traducteur, mais ce dernier a les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision et tu tournes ton attention vers l'objet. Ton visage blanchit immédiatement en même temps que tes yeux s'écarquillent. Tu reconnaîtrais cet endroit entre mille. Ce n'est pas une saloperie de blague. C'est du direct et Armitage te lance ton portable que tu rattrapes aisément alors qu'il se met à sonner. Pas besoin de lire le nom. Tu sais déjà qui sait et c'est sans hésiter que tu décroches.

— Joey !

Ce qui a été ta maison familiale est en flamme.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, les gens ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Voici le vingt-deuxième et dernier chapitre de "Entre Asociaux". Je vais également publier l'épilogue pour ne pas vous faire mariner plus longtemps. La semaine prochaine commencera la publication de ma nouvelle fanfiction "Les Noires Pourritures". ;D

 **Ploum 31** : Concernant Hux, je trouvais que la jalousie maladive lui allait à merveille et... bon j'avoue que je suis partie en cacahuète à la fin. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tout s'arrange (enfin, de mon point de vue). ;)

 **Anna Taure** : Voui, c'est vrai. Mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Je suis partie en steak tout seule à ce moment-là. XD

* * *

Vous avez accepté de loger ton oncle dans votre appartement, le temps pour lui de se trouver un nouveau travail ainsi qu'un appartement. Il a quelques blessures, notamment quelques brûlures, mais rien de grave ni d'alarmant. Tant mieux, tu t'es réellement inquiété pour lui. Tu lui as cédé ta mezzanine, dormant dorénavant avec tes amants. Tu as tenu à en parler avec Joey et ce dernier l'a très bien accepté, arguant que tout ce qu'il souhaite est ton bonheur. L'homme au physique de bûcheron est également très souvent au téléphone avec ta mère qui demande très souvent de te parler. Tu refuses à chaque fois et il n'insiste jamais. Tant mieux. Tu sais bien qu'il te tend son portable seulement par politesse. Tu es tout de même content de constater que Poe et le surnommé Chewie s'entendent très bien. Mais ce qui te fait le plus sourire, c'est le fait que Armitage s'échine, avec le meilleur ami de Han Solo, à lui trouver un nouveau logement, mais aussi un travail. Pas forcément dans la mécanique. Après tout, il a bien un diplôme dans la menuiserie. C'est lorsque vous retrouvez votre intimité dans votre chambre que tu lui as demandé pourquoi cette motivation à aider ton oncle.

— Parce qu'il envahit notre espace vital, répond-il du tac au tac, faisant pouffer l'interprète.

— Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà déposé ses valises.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème, grogne-t-il. A peine réponds-tu à nos avances que nous voilà à nouveau obligé de nous restreindre.

— Tu avais des plans, pouffes-tu à ton tour.

—Exactement, répond-t-il en ne manquant pas de taper ton épaule en guise de représailles.

Tu bénis la noirceur de la pièce pour dissimuler tes rougeurs alors que Dameron et Hux t'expliquent qu'ils avaient prévu de découvrir ton corps dans toutes les pièces, de se trimballer totalement nu pour te chauffer. A ces explications, tu sens des mains bouger sur ton poitrail et tes cuisses sous leurs murmures. Cela fait immédiatement effet. Tu ne sais définitivement pas leur résister. C'est pour ça que tes mains viennent également à leur rencontre. Tu as rapidement compris que le roux est un dominant jusqu'au bout des ongles et qu'il adore diriger, tandis que le petit brun, aime uniquement se faire prendre. Il t'a avoué avoir fait de la prison pour avoir tué son géniteur. La raison ? Ce dernier maltraitait son épouse au point de l'avoir tué, soi-disant accidentellement. Un verre, un coup de poing de trop. Un déséquilibre. Une chute. La femme ne s'est jamais relevée. Ivre de rage, lorsqu'il a apprit la vérité, Poe s'est emparé d'un objet décoratif et a frappé la tête de son géniteur jusqu'à ce que le crâne se fende et que le corps ne bouge plus. Il ne t'a pas regardé lorsqu'il t'a raconté cette anecdote et tu t'es mis un devoir à l'aider à ne plus y penser à coup de baisers et de caresses. Encore maintenant, aidé de l'ancien militaire, tu t'occupes de lui faire perdre la tête et de ne lui faire penser à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir. Tu es maladroit, hésitant, mais les directives du roux t'aident et vous voilà obligé de bâillonner la bouche de Poe, recevant et donnant du plaisir.

Tu risques d'y devenir accro.

— Tu ne dois pas aller au café, aujourd'hui, gamin ?

— J'ai appelé mon patron pour lui expliquer que je souhaitais démissionner, expliques-tu autour d'un café devant les airs surpris de tes amants qui n'étaient au courant de rien. Il ne veut pas que je parte et ça s'est envenimé.

— Je vois. Abandon de poste ?

Tu opines du chef.

— Et Plutt ?

— Il m'a laissé ma journée. Je suppose que c'est pour me féliciter d'avoir décidé de bosser à temps plein chez lui.

— C'est un excellent garagiste.

Joey t'explique que Plutt et Han ont suivi le même cursus dans la même école et que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que leur rivalité est née. Chacun a vécu de son côté. Solo a fondé sa famille tandis que Unkar a préféré vivre seul. Chacun y a trouvé son compte. Il n'en reste que ton employeur reste bien meilleur que ton géniteur. Tu acquiesces, comprenant mieux cette haine entre les deux hommes et, surtout, pourquoi Han a réagit aussi violement quand il a apprit que tu bossais chez son concurrent. Un coup de fil interrompt votre discussion, Chewie décroche et tu comprends que son ami a repris connaissance. Il se lève et vous comprenez qu'il se rend immédiatement à l'hôpital. Personne ne lui propose de l'y amener. Il a déjà refusé à plusieurs reprises et vous avez saisi qu'il est inutile d'insister. Tu l'accompagnes tout de même jusqu'à la sortie, ne manquant pas une accolade. Lorsque tu te retournes, tu tombes nez à nez à avec Armitage qui te fusille du regard. Il recommence avec sa possessivité et tu n'arrives même pas à t'en agacer. Au contraire, tu sens un sourire attendrit fendre ton visage. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il va te reprocher. C'est pour cela que tu décides de le prendre de court en l'attrapant par la taille.

— Je comptais vous en parler, mais seulement quand ça aurait été officiel.

— Tu as pris cette décision quand et qui d'autre est au courant ? demande-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffre d'un mensonge.

— Quand nous en avons discuté à l'arrière-boutique, le jour où tu m'as embrassé en public. Et j'ai appelé Phasma le soir même.

Tu le vois faire la moue et pincer les lèvres. Il aurait préféré être le premier au courant, tu le comprends, mais Phasma est ta meilleure amie et confidente et tu avais besoin de ses conseils. Tu l'embrasses même si tu sens que tu n'es pas totalement pardonné. D'ailleurs, pour se venger, tu le vois embarquer ton portable pour le déverrouiller et fouiller à nouveau dedans avant d'aller bouder dans son fauteuil attitré. Le petit brun s'approche de toi et glisse ses bras autour de ton cou, se collant contre toi. Tu te laisses faire et l'enlace également. Il t'a expliqué qu'il est quelqu'un d'extrêmement tactile et que c'est un combat de tous les jours pour lui de ne pas se montrer trop collant, de ne pas étouffer son entourage. C'est pourquoi tu ne le repousses jamais quand il te triture les cheveux, réclame un câlin ou autre.

— Il aurait voulu que tu le préviennes le soir-même.

— Je sais, mais je voulais faire les choses bien et j'avais besoin de conseils que seul Phasma…

— Il ne t'en veut pas pour Phasma, te coupe doucement l'interprète. Mais tu connais maintenant sa curiosité maladive. D'autant plus qu'il ne pourra plus venir te voir travailler.

Tu opines du chef une nouvelle fois sans pour autant te sentir désolé envers Armitage. Si tu n'en as pas parlé immédiatement, c'est que tu as tes raisons. Tu hausses alors les épaules et te détaches de ton petit-ami pour allumer la console et proposer une partie de Speed Runner. Dameron glousse d'amusement et accepte. Tu regardes le traducteur avec un de défi et ce dernier renifle avant de délaisser ton portable et de s'emparer de la manette que tu lui tends avant de s'installer sur le canapé, bien décidé à vous mettre la pâtée. Tu ricanes. Son sens de la compétition est prévisible et tu sais qu'à la fin de la journée, sa rancœur sera oubliée. Quant au pardon, tu escomptes bien l'avoir ce soir, aidé par Poe qui ne manquera de te prêter main forte. On ne te demande pas si tu comptes te rendre à l'hôpital, la réponse étant évidente. Tu as décidé de tirer un trait sur tes géniteurs, considérant qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ta véritable famille. Non. Cette dernière se trouve en la personne de Phasma, de Poe, Armitage, Joey.

Cela te suffit.

Tu n'as pas besoin de plus.


	23. Épilogue

Cinq ans. Cinq ans se sont déroulés depuis que tu as révélé à tes parents ton homosexualité, le reniement de ton paternel, ton abandon de poste chez Snoke, ton embauche chez Unkar Plutt et le commencement de ta relation avec Armitage Hux et Poe Dameron. Au début, tu refusais de te créer le moindre espoir, de crainte d'être trop déçu par une relation qui ne durerait pas. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais vous fait tout votre possible pour que tout s'arrange à chaque fois. Cela a été dur, surtout avec l'implacabilité du traducteur, tes crises de colère et ton impulsivité. L'interprète a souvent – toujours – pris le rôle de médiateur. Phasma s'est très souvent inquiétée, mais tu es parvenu à lui faire comprendre que tu te sens bien avec eux et que tu ne souhaites nullement à ce que cette histoire se termine. D'autant plus que tu sais pertinemment que l'ancien militaire ne te laissera nullement partir. Pas alors que le petit brun t'a fait sa déclaration.

Tu es à eux.

Autant qu'ils sont à toi.

— Gamin, une Ferrari arrivera demain matin.

— Je hais ces bagnoles, réponds-tu avec vigueur.

Elles ne sont pas compliquées à réparer, mais tu n'aimes pas leur allure et leur basse caisse. Non. Rien ne vaut un bon deux roues, selon toi. Tu nettoies tes mains sur ton chiffon, déclarant que tu as terminé de réparer le Quad et qu'il peut contacter son propriétaire. Joey opine du chef avant de reprendre le combiné. Le garage Han Solo a fermé suite à l'incident et n'a plus jamais rouvert. Tout s'est enchaîné très vite et tu as du mal à suivre. Notamment, lorsqu'à peine embauché à temps plein, ton employeur t'a annoncé qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une année avant sa retraite et qu'il avait déjà rédigé et monté le dossier pour que tu hérites de tout. Tu as mis du temps à réaliser tout ça et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a fallut gérer les comptes que tu as compris ce nouveau statut dont tu as hérité et tu as profité du fait que ton oncle cherchait encore un travail pour l'embaucher. Pas comme mécanicien, il t'a avoué ne pas trop y connaître, mais plutôt comme standardiste. Cela vous convient à tous les deux. Il a même pu s'installer dans l'appartement se trouvant à l'étage du garage. Son meilleur ami vient lui rendre visite quant tu es absent. Il n'a pas le droit de s'approcher de toi, de près ou de loin. Tu as aussi appris que ta mère avait demandé le divorce, mais que le dossier est toujours en cours, Solo refusant de perdre sa femme. Tu ricanes, content de son malheur. Il fallait bien s'en douter, après tout.

— Qu'est-ce que cette Renault a d'amusant ?

Tu te retournes, pas du tout surprit de voir arriver Armitage, sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu t'approches de lui et l'embrasses chastement. Tu ne veux pas étaler votre romance devant le visage de ton oncle. Le roux te fait savoir qu'il a beaucoup de travail et peu de temps et tu le vois se diriger vers le bureau que tu lui as construit et installé. Tu lui as bien proposé de s'installer dans l'arrière-boutique pour être au calme et éviter également les odeurs d'huiles et de cambouis, mais il a vivement refusé. Poe en a éclaté de rire et il a fallut tous vos efforts combinés pour que l'ancien soldat cesse de bouder. D'ailleurs, pour le taquiner, tu lui mets une trace de cambouis sur le bout de son nez. Tu éclates de rire tandis que tu l'entends râler et t'insulter, s'éloignant de toi avant que tu ne décides de salir ses vêtements et tu t'amuses de le voir accélérer le pas lorsque tu lui avoues que l'idée t'est très tentante.

Ton sourire s'élargit alors que Hux s'installe à sa place attitrée, ton regard insistant attirant son attention. Il renifle et tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour te faire pardonner. Encore. Mais pas sans Poe.

Après tout, c'est votre cinquième année de relation ce soir.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de "Entre Associaux". J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus et que vous avez sorti pris plaisir à la lire. ^^

A la semaine prochaine pour "Les Noires Pourritures" ! ;D


End file.
